Fireworks: Kickin' It Collection
by bballgirl22
Summary: A collection of oneshots from Kickin it! Mostly Kim/Jack! Features Fireworks and RollerCoaster Kick!. Please R&R&S! Read, review, subscribe T just in case
1. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

**A/N: This is my surprise! Happy Independence Day/4****th**** of July! I spent four days on this, so I hope you guys like it. Maybe I'll do some more one-shots. And the Kim/Jack may seem a little scarce at the beginning, but at the end, there's a lot. Please review.**

**Summary: Jack's grandfather throws a party on the 4****th**** of July and tells him to invite anyone he wants. More to it than just that, but I'd give it away if I told you.**

Rudy was helping Milton and Eddie with a new move and Kim was trying to explain to Jerry that porcupines and groundhogs were two different animals when Jack walked into the dojo.

"Hey guys," Jack called as he dropped his bag. He turned toward Rudy and Milton as Milton cried out.

"Sorry, Milton!" Rudy said as he helped the boy up. He was supposed to catch Milton in case he fell when he jumped off the bench to do a kick, but Jack had distracted him and he forgot to pay attention.

"Oh, it's fine. I forgive you for breaking my back!" Milton said, causing the others to start laughing.

"Milton, I'm sure it's not broken," Kim told him as she kicked one of the dummies.

"And there are no porcupine needles in it," Jerry added, looking like he thought he was a genius since he pointed that out.

"Whatever," Milton said as he tried to stretch out.

"Milton, that's not how you stretch. I'm an Explorer Scout. I know what I'm doing," Eddie said as he walked over to Milton.

"Are you sure? Because last time you told me you knew a shortcut to Jack's house, we never got there and we almost got mauled by a dog!" Milton told Eddie.

"And you wouldn't let me use the GPS on my phone and thought it was vibrating when you pulled out a beehive," Jack added.

"And you told me you knew how to bake brownies when you offered to help me with the bake sale and they tasted like plaster and were as hard as a rock," Kim said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"And, um, how would you know what plaster tasted like?" Jack whispered as he leaned over so she could hear him.

"Shut up," Kim told him. Jack backed up and held his hands up in defense as he smirked at her

"And you told me that that porcupine was a groundhog looking for its mommy," Jerry said as he glared at Eddie.

"So, maybe I'm a little off sometimes," Eddie said as he held up his fingers, which were about a centimeter apart.

"Sometimes? Eddie, you gave advice every day one week and it ended up costing me two thousand dollars," Rudy told him. Eddie sighed, knowing he was outnumbered.

"So, why are you late, Jack?" Kim asked as the group turned to face him.

"I was helping my grandfather decide whether to use clams or crabs," Jack explained.

"Are you having a party?" Eddie asked excitedly.

"Yes, but the clams and crabs were for throwing at the neighbor when he starts playing the guitar horribly," Jack told them with a grin. "But, we are having a party on the Fourth of July in a couple days. My grandfather said I could invite anyone that I wanted. It's going to be huge! Are you guys in?" Jack asked them.

"Yes!" the five of the agreed with smiles.

"Great…be at my house at ten tomorrow morning," Jack added the second part quickly before walking to the door.

"Hold it!" Rudy called. Jack cursed in his head and turned around with a grin, clapping his hands together.

"What?" he asked.

"Ten in the morning?" Jerry asked.

"Tomorrow?" Eddie added with a glare.

"To do what?" Milton asked as he crossed his arms and tried to look intimidating.

"At your house," Kim said dreamily before noticing everyone was staring at her. "At your house?" she snapped.

"Yeah, we kind of need some help setting up the party?" Jack said as more of a question. "It's going to be huge! You guys haven't seen my house. Trust me, it's going to be a huge party. And we need help. Please?" Jack pleaded.

"If I get first dibs on the fudge I'm in!" Rudy yelled as he ran over to stand next to Jack.

"Whatever," Jack replied as he glanced at Rudy oddly. He watched the others started looking at each other. "Come on, please?" he asked again, smirking when he caught Kim's eye.

Kim mentally slapped herself when she let Jack catch her eye. There was no way she could say no to him now. He was just so darn cute! _Wait, what am I saying? I don't…oh who am I kidding?_ Kim thought to herself before slowly nodding.

"Okay, I'm in," Kim told Jack with a smile. He smiled back at her before looking over to the others.

"I'm in too," Milton said next.

"I suppose I can find some time to help," Jerry said, holding his hands out and trying to act cool.

"I guess I'm in, too. Can we-"

"NO EXPLORER SCOUTS!" came the unanimous reply to Eddie's unfinished question as he backed up.

"Fine, fine, fine," he said before putting a pout on his face.

"So, I'll see you guys there tomorrow at ten?" Jack asked with a grin, smiling even wider when they all shook their heads yes. "Thanks! You guys are the best!"

"Alright, let's finish practice, guys," Rudy called out as he clapped his hands a few times to get their attention. "It's time for sparring. Jack with Kim, Jerry with Eddie, Milton you're with me."

"Finally, someone I can beat!" Eddie shouted in triumph as he rubbed his hands together greedily. He was usually paired with Jack, so it was a nice switch for him.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jerry asked, offended. "I'll get Mariah the porcupine to come after you!"

"Jerry, you named the porcupine?" Jack asked, not being able to believe someone could be that confused.

"Yep," Jerry replied with a smirk.

While Kim waited for Jack to finish talking, she was thinking about what it would be like going to his house. She knew it was big because he and his mom lived with his grandfather. But she hoped she'd get to explore. And she also hoped there were no ninjas like in Bobby Wasabi's mansion. However, that wasn't a total let down since he had to lift her up so she could kick the ninjas in their faces. She remembered trying to keep her cheeks their normal color as he spun her around and she kicked out. After she had finished fantasizing about his house and spending the next two days with him helping set up for the party, her thoughts moved to the day of the party. The one word that stood out in her mind was fireworks. She thought of how romantic it would be to watch the fireworks together and then maybe, just maybe- _What am I doing? He doesn't like me like that. Well, maybe he does, but I don't know that. I've got to stop getting my hopes up._ Kim yelled at herself in her head.

"Hey, Kim, are you ready?" Jack asked her as he walked over to her. Receiving no answer, he walked closer and started to wave his hand in front of her face. "Kim, are you in there?" he asked. Kim suddenly snapped out of it, startled. She saw a hand moving in front of her face and immediately grabbed it and flipped its owner over her shoulder. "I just wanted to know if you were ready," Jack whined as he started to get up from the mat.

"Sorry," Kim murmured as she helped him up, her cheeks starting to turn red as he grabbed her hand. She sighed before assuming a fighting stance and bouncing on her toes in front of him.

"Let's go, guys!" Rudy called when he noticed he and Milton were the only ones who had begun. Kim cleared her throat loudly and looked over at him. She was getting a little sick of being included when he said 'guys.' She knew she shouldn't take it to heart, but when you're the only girl, it starts to chew on your nerves after a while. "And Kim," Rudy added quickly when he caught sight of her glare.

"What'd you say 'and Kim' for?" Jerry asked, confused.

"Yeah, Kim's one of the guys!" Eddie pointed out before hiding behind Jerry when Kim's glare got sent his way.

"Yeah, Kim _is_ just one of the guys," Jack grinned at her as she turned to him. He failed to notice the hurt in her eyes.

_I know they don't mean it. I mean, I'm their friend, they should think I'm one of them. But, it just hurts to hear Jack say he thinks of me as one of the guys_ Kim thought. Rudy and Milton shot Kim sympathetic looks. Rudy was like an older brother to Kim, one she could tell anything to, unlike her own nine-year-old brother, Chris. He knew why she always argued with herself in her head over Jack. Milton, she knew, just saw the hurt in her eyes and was trying to make her feel better.

"Can we just spar already?" she snapped, turning back to Jack as she threw a practice punch that could've broken a concrete block. Confusion flashed through Jack's eyes as he tried to figure out why she was so angry. She threw a kick at him, which he easily dodged. He threw a punch aimed at her stomach, but she jumped back out of the way.

Since the first day she had sparred with him and had won unanimously, they had become pretty evenly matched and Jack no longer went easy on her because she was a girl. The only way one of them could win was usually if there was a distraction. A distraction that usually worked to Kim's advantage. Rudy had beaten Milton within minutes and Jerry had beaten Eddie, but not as quickly as Jack usually beat him, which made him happy as he told Milton what scent of air freshener he was wearing this week. Now, all four of them were still watching Jack and Kim fight with wide eyes. Rudy had even gotten popcorn from his office.

"How come you get popcorn?" Jack asked as he blocked a kick from the blond in front of him.

"Because I'm the sensei and because it's good," Rudy told him as he chomped loudly on the buttery kernels.

"But, just because you're our sensei doesn't mean you get popcorn and we don't," Jack said, as he stopped fighting and pointed his finger at Rudy. There's the distraction. Suddenly, Jack's arm was twisted painfully behind and Kim kicked him in the back, causing him to fall to the floor. Applause erupted from the four guys watching them.

"Oh, shut up you guys. So she beat me," Jack said as he stood up and stretched out his arm.

"See you guys tomorrow," Kim said an irritated voice as she walked over to the lockers to grab her bag.

"Remember guys, tomorrow at my house at ten," Jack called out. Kim froze for a split second as he said this. She felt her bitterness fade away as the thought of going to his house entered her mind again. She let out a quiet, cute giggle and hurried out of the dojo.

"What was that giggle for?" Jerry asked as they watched Kim leave quickly.

"She so has a crush on me," Jack smirked as the door swung shut.

"She does not!" Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie replied.

"I do not!" Kim's voice drifted back from where she had yelled from and Jack just shook his head with a chuckle before grabbing his bag and leaving the dojo.

Jack groaned into his pillow as his alarm went off the next morning. It was nine in the morning, which wasn't that early, but he had been up until one last night working on posters to hang around town for the party. Everyone in town was invited and his grandfather needed some way to get the word out.

Jack rolled over in his bed and stuck his hand out without opening his eyes and felt around for either the power button or the cord that plugged the clock into the wall. His fingers found the cord first and he yanked on it, succeeding in stopping the infernal beeping of his alarm and allowing him to peacefully roll back over. As he started to drift back off to sleep, he didn't hear two sets of feet enter his room.

"Jack. Jack," they started out in a whisper. "JACK!" the two voices shouted in his ears, causing him to jump up and fall out of the bed due to the sudden movement. Jack rubbed his shoulder, which he had hit on the corner of his bedside table when he fell, and looked up to see his mother and grandfather.

"Mom! Grandpa! What was that for?" he asked in an annoyed voice as his grandfather helped him up.

"Well, knowing you, we figured you would pull your alarm out," his mother answered. "So we came up to make sure you actually did wake up."

"It's my fault you're so tired, though. Those posters could've waited until today," his grandfather told him with a smile. "But kudos on getting your friends to help set up today and tomorrow. Today will be mostly decorations, tomorrow will be the good stuff. Food!" Jack smiled as he thought of his friends, minus Kim, or maybe plus Kim, he wasn't sure what she would do, but he thought of them fighting over who got to be in charge of the desserts. Then he laughed when he thought of his friends getting up this early.

"What's so funny?" his mother asked with a smile.

"I'm thinking about the guys and Kim waking up this early. Well, maybe more the guys than Kim," Jack explained. His mother joined in on his laughter while his grandfather looked at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"Do you like this Kim?" he asked with a wink.

"No!" Jack immediately denied the question.

"Of course. Well, Hollywood magic fireworks really are magical," his grandfather said with another wink before heading to the door of Jack's room.

"See you downstairs, Jack. Go get ready. We're having pancakes," his mother said before the two disappeared behind the closed door.

Jack smiled until the door closed before flopping back down on his bed and grabbing his cell phone off the table. He checked his messages before sending texts to his friends to make sure they were awake. As he lay on his bed, he was tempted to close his eyes and go back to sleep for another ten minutes, but the two people downstairs seemed to have another idea.

"JACK! GET READY!" his mother yelled up the steps. Jack groaned as he sat up again.

"Fine!" he called back before leaving his room and turning down the long hallway to go into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face after turning on the faucet so he was fully awake and then brushed his teeth.

As he was rinsing out with mouthwash, his mother knocked on the door and opened it. He looked over at her, unable to say anything.

"Forgot to ask what kind of pancakes you wanted. Two for chocolate chip, one for blueberry," she said. As she waited for him to think about it, she started straightening up the cabinet. And think about it he did. Those were his two favorite kinds of pancakes. He had had blueberry more than chocolate chip this month. However, he had had chocolate chip last time they had pancakes for breakfast. After a few more second of debating, he held up one finger. His mother nodded before closing the door behind her and walking downstairs.

A few minutes later, Jack had put on a blue T-shirt featuring one of Bobby Wasabi's many movies (His grandfather had gotten a lot of free stuff), black skater pants, black high tops, and a thin black vest. He splashed on some cologne, which was blue cheese free, and headed downstairs, the smell of pancakes reaching his nose as he reached the steps.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw the stack of pancakes on the table with a large bottle of syrup next to it. He hurried over to it, but his mother grabbed the syrup before he could.

"Try not to use the whole bottle again, okay?" she asked him. Jack sighed.

"I promise," he assured her, smiling when she held the bottle out to him. He proceeded to pour half the bottle of syrup over his pancakes. Catching the look from his mother, he defended himself. "You just said the whole bottle. I only used half."

"He's got you there, Marie," his grandfather spoke up with a grin as he went over the list of things needed to be done for the third time.

"Grandpa, relax. When everyone else gets here, we can figure out what to do. Just sit down and eat breakfast," Jack told his grandfather.

"Fine," his grandfather grumbled before sitting down across from Jack and using the other half of the bottle of syrup on his own pancake stack.

"I swear you two are brothers," Jack's mother laughed as they looked at her, both with pancake stuffed in their mouths. She shook her head. "Eat! You've got twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes after the pancake discussion inside Jack's house, Kim had met Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy at the dojo and they were currently walking to Jack's house.

"I'm starving!" Eddie moaned as they walked.

"Didn't you eat before you left?" Kim asked incredulously.

"No! I didn't wake up until like five minutes ago! I had to sprint just to get to the dojo on time," Eddie explained.

"Pancake?" Rudy asked as he pulled one from his bag and held it out to Eddie.

"Why are there pancakes in your bag, dude?" Jerry asked as he reached for the pancake.

"I figured you guys might be hungry. I know I am!" Rudy told them as he handed the pancake to Eddie and held another out to Jerry.

"Milton?" he asked.

"No thanks, Rudy. I had pancakes before I left," Milton responded.

"What's with everyone and pancakes?" Kim asked.

"They're good!" the four boys said in unison, pancake pieces in three of their mouths.

"Oh, boys can be so weird some times," Kim shook her head as they continued walking.

"Yeah, but we can also be cute," Jerry teased her, smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim snapped as she turned on Jerry.

"You have a huge crush on Jack," Jerry replied with a grin before it was replaced with a scared face as Kim glared daggers at him.

"I do not have a crush on him!" Kim protested, ignoring the fact that her mind was screaming yes.

"Whatever," Jerry backed down, a little afraid of Kim after what had happened when he lied to Kelsey.

"There's Jack's house!" Rudy said, pointing excitedly in front of them.

"_That's _Jack's house?" Eddie asked in awe as he gazed at the huge, four-story house in front of them.

"_That's _his backyard? No wonder he said the party's going to be huge!" Milton commented as he glanced over at the back of the house.

"That's Jack's house," Kim whispered to herself, a blush forming on her cheeks as she thought of what his room would look like and the fact that she'd be spending the next three days with him.

"What did you expect? His grandfather taught _the_ Bobby Wasabi! Did you think it'd be a little house?" Rudy asked as he led them up the walkway. He was the only one who had been here before when he helped Jack's grandfather with some paperwork.

When they reached the house, the boys began arguing about who would ring the cool-looking doorbell, so Kim just reached out and pushed it before subconsciously starting to fix her hair. None of them noticed the door open, but Kim gasped as a hand pulled her own away from her hair.

"Stop. Your hair looks amazing," Jack said softly as he leaned against the doorframe, looking as hot as always, his brown eyes boring into her own brown ones. _Wait, did I just say he looked hot? _ Kim thought as she blushed bright red and looked down, trying to hide both her blush and the mega-watt smile that had formed. Fortunately for her, Jack turned his attention to the guys.

"Hey, guys! Break it up!" he called, stopping their arguments in mid-shout.

"Oh, hey Jack," Jerry said, waving to his friend once he noticed he was there.

"Hey Jack. Ignore the pancakes. They weren't smart enough to eat before they left," Milton explained.

"But I came prepared and brought pancakes in my bag," Rudy said as he took one out. "Want one?" he asked, holding it out to Jack.

"No thanks," Jack said, holding his hands up in a defense gesture. "I just had some for breakfast."

"Seriously! What is with you guys and pancakes today? Am I the only one who thinks it more than a coincidence that you all had pancakes today?" Kim asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you want some?" Jack asked, offering a small smile as he tried to calm her down.

"Maybe," Kim finally said as she looked up at him out of the corners of her eyes. He grinned.

"Come on, my grandfather still has some blueberry ones left in the kitchen. But we might be low on syrup because apparently two guys using two halves of a bottle is 'bad for company,'" Jack said as he led them into the house. He chuckled as they all started to point out things that were cool and awesome and how big it was. "The kitchen is this way," he said as they started walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"Right!" Eddie said. "Let's get pancakes!" Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton charged ahead of Jack and Kim since Rudy thought he knew where he was going.

"So, you really didn't have breakfast?" Jack asked Kim with a smirk.

"No, I had breakfast, just not pancakes. I had a bowl of fruit and a bagel," Kim replied.

"You would pick the most boring breakfast," Jack teased her as he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me? Are you saying I'm boring, Jack Howard?" Kim asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No, of course not…I'm just saying your breakfast choices are," he added the last part quickly before taking off toward the kitchen, which the others had surprisingly found.

"Jack are you going to introduce us to your hungry friends?" his grandfather asked as Jerry, Rudy, Milton, and Eddie sat down with three pancakes each and began eating while Kim just took one.

"Uh sure. Mom, Grandpa, this is Rudy, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Kim," Jack said, pointing to each of his friends in turn. "Guys, this is my mom and my grandfather."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Howard, Ms. Howard," Kim said politely as she smiled at the two.

"You two, dear," Marie Howard smiled back. Jack sat down next to Kim as his grandfather started talking.

"Well, thank you for offering to help set up for this party the next two days," his grandfather began, receiving a chorus of 'you're welcome.' "Today we'll mostly be doing decorations. Tomorrow will be the food. Now, we're going to pair off today. Jack and Kim, you guys take the outside. Milton and Rudy, you guys take the kitchen and work on blowing up all the balloons. Make sure you blow up about fifty for Jack and Kim and about one hundred and fifty more for inside. Jerry and Eddie, although Jack seems to be against this, you will take the living room and the kitchen. Marie and I will take everywhere else. Got it?" he finished as the guests finished up their second breakfasts.

"Got it!" came the unanimous reply.

"Good. Move out!" With that, the house became a chatter box.

"I told you, it's simple. While we wait for the balloons, we'll work on the banners, centerpieces, streamers, and other stuff. Now, just get on my shoulders and hang the banners on the sides of the house. Then you can put the streamers on the trees," Jack explained for the third time as he rubbed his temples.

"Why can't you do it?" Kim asked.

"Because I'll crush you. What, are you afraid of heights or something?" Jack teased, the smile disappearing from his face when Kim looked down and didn't answer. "You're afraid of heights," he said simply.

"Maybe a little," Kim admitted, embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. Everyone is scared of something, right?" Jack tried to give her a pep talk. "Look," he began as he moved closer to her and grabbed her hands. "I'm not going to let you fall or get hurt, okay? I promise. Just get on my shoulders and don't look down. It's not as high as you think. We're only going as high as the second story. You'll be fine. Just hang the banners and you can get down. And then the trees are even safer. You will be fine, okay? Trust me," Jack told her as he looked into her eyes, trying to read her expression.

Kim sighed as she turned around and looked up, leaning back against Jack's chest in order to look all the way up and trying not to blush.

"Okay, let's just do this so we can get to the safe stuff on the ground," Kim reluctantly agreed, laughing as Jack smiled his oh-so-popular smile at her.

After handing the banners Kim would need to her, Jack bent down a little and locked his hands in a step-type fashion. Kim set her foot in his hands and jumped up, allowing him to lift her high enough so she could step onto his shoulders. As she stood up fully, she froze in fright as Jack's hands locked around her ankles.

"J-Jack, I'm scared," Kim stammered out as she did her best not to look down.

"You looked down didn't you?" Jack teased, trying to get her to smile. "Kim, I promise I won't let you fall, alright? Just hang the banners and it'll be over in five minutes. Just trust me." Kim sighed before nodding to him. Jack took a few steps closer to house, causing Kim to panic as she tried to grab something steady but only caught air.

"Relax," Jack called up to her, the calmness in his voice rubbing off on her as she began to relax. She shakily held one side of a banner up to the side of a window and taped it on before doing the same to the other end. Jack took a few steps to the side and she repeated the process. This went on for another ten minutes before Jack said she could get down. As he lowered her to the ground, she threw her arms around him and started to shake a little bit.

"Hey, it's okay. You did it! I told you you could. Now, you just have to do the trees and you'll be done with the heights," Jack told her as he gently rubbed her back, not really sure what to do. Kim nodded against him and pulled back.

"Sorry," she mumbled, a blush appearing on her face. She followed him over to the tree and managed to get up onto his shoulders without looking down, listening to his words of encouragement. He was right; the tree was better than the house. After another ten minutes, she was back on the ground for good.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Jack told her. Kim nodded as she smiled at him ignoring her thoughts as they kept telling her how hot he looked. "So, we can just work on the lower stuff until the balloons are ready. But first…" Jack trailed off and Kim looked at him suspiciously as he walked back over to the house. She saw him pick something up, but he hid it behind his back as he walked back across the huge yard.

"What are you doing?" she asked, giggling as he smirked at her, his comment from yesterday completely forgotten. She let out a shriek as he turned the hose on her full blast. When he turned it back to the side, she was soaking wet and her air was drenched. "Jack!" she shouted as she tried to grab the hose from him. She eventually did, chasing after him as he ran away across the yard.

"Milton, just blow up a balloon!" Rudy said between breaths as he gasped for air. He had already blown up twenty-three balloons.

"But if I get light-headed, I could pass out!" Milton protested.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so smart!" Rudy groaned. "Just blow up some balloons. I swear they won't kill you."

"Fine," Milton reluctantly agreed as he stood up and started walking across the room and sea of balloons towards Rudy.

"Hallelujah!" Rudy cried. It had taken half an hour to get Milton to touch a balloon. He tossed a deflated one at the boy and picked up another one as they both started to blow up a balloon.

"Only twenty-five more until we have enough for Jack and Kim," Rudy said optimistically.

"And then we have to blow up one hundred and fifty more," Milton added, causing Rudy to glare up at him.

"Can't you look on the bright side?" he snapped.

"Sorry," Milton defended himself. "Here," he added as he started walking through the sea of balloons to get to Rudy. Suddenly, twenty-four simultaneous _Pops!_ were heard throughout the room. "Whoops," Milton said nervously. "At least we still have one." He picked up the only balloon still intact and it immediately popped in his hands. "Sorry?" Milton offered weakly.

"Milton!" Rudy shouted as he stood up and started running at the boy.

"Man, did we get an easy job," Jerry said as he and Eddie stood between the kitchen and living room.

"Let's start with the kitchen!" Eddie suggested, grinning.

"Deal!" Jerry agreed as they charged into the kitchen. They gazed in awe at the huge refrigerator in front of them. Eddie suddenly snapped out of the trance and whacked Jerry in the head.

"No food! We have to decorate," Eddie said, trying to block out the image of the beautifully refrigerator.

"Right!" Jerry affirmed as he held up a box of streamers and some banner sin one hand, and some centerpieces and hanging decorations in the other.

"Where did you get those?" Eddie asked as he looked at the objects. Jerry hadn't been holding those a minute ago.

"Marie," Jerry replied simply.

"But you weren't holding them until now," Eddie replied. "You know what? Never mind!"

"Whatever," Jerry responded with a smirk.

"You know, that fridge is looking pretty good right now," Eddie spoke up after they had hung one banner.

"I agree, but you said we can't," Jerry reminded his friend.

"I know, but it looks so good!" Eddie whined.

The two stared at the giant refrigerator and slowly exchanged glances. A moment later, they had opened it and were chowing down on anything they could find.

"Well, it only took eleven hours to get everywhere decorated," Jack said as he joined his friends, mother, and grandfather in the kitchen with Kim.

"Uh, Kim? Why are you soaking wet?" Rudy asked as he pointed to her still drenched clothes and hair. Let's just say the hose didn't get put away after the first time.

"I'll give you one guess, Rudy," Kim said, her southern accent showing as she threw a pointed glare at Jack.

"Well, that explains it," Rudy said with a smirk.

"Remember the last those two were alone with a hose?" Eddie asked as the memory played in his head.

"Yeah, I do! They were watering the flowers outside the dojo and somehow I was put in the middle of a water fight!" Milton replied.

"And the dojo was flooded," Jerry added, smiling.

"Really, Jack, how much trouble do you get into when you're at that dojo?" his mother asked with a smile.

"Um…some?" Jack answered.

"Anyway," his grandfather spoke up. "Thanks for helping today, guys. I'll see you here tomorrow at the same time and we'll work on the food."

"Food!" the boys yelled in unison as Kim and Ms. Howard shook their heads.

"Let's go guys!" Rudy said as he began to lead the way to the door.

"Rudy!" Jack called after a few seconds.

"Yeah?" the sensei called back, still leading the kids through the house.

"The door is this way!" Jack told him with a laugh.

"Right!" Rudy said as he began marching the teens back past the kitchen.

"See you tomorrow guys," Jack grinned at them as they waved. "Don't let them get lost, Kim," Jack whispered as she passed by.

"No promises," Kim sighed as she followed the others. As she followed the others outside, she became lost in her thoughts. In the backyard, Jack had been really sweet, but then later he had started seeing her as just one of the guys again. It made her feel…weird and a little hurt every time it happened.

"Alright, now we need to find out who is going to make what," Jack's grandfather said the next morning as they all stood in the kitchen.

"I call dessert!" everyone but Jack cried, even Kim. They all turned to each other before jumping on top of each other, yelling about who called it first and why they should get to it.

"I told you, mom," Jack grinned as he looked over at his mother, who had smacked her forehead with her palm. "I just didn't think Kim would do it, too." His mother glared at him. "Fine, fine, fine," Jack finally gave in before stepping towards his arguing friends. "Guys! Break it up! Let's go! I don't need guys fighting over who makes dessert! Do you want this to take eleven hours again?" Jack cried, Kim freezing for a moment in the middle of the fight as he said 'guys.' "Guys!" Jack yelled before jumping into the pile himself. He managed to throw Eddie and Milton to separate sides of the room. He gently moved Kim behind him. Then he tore apart Jerry and Rudy. "Thank you," Jack sighed as he stood up.

"Now, as my father was saying," Ms. Howard continued. "Who's good at baking?" Kim and Jack both raised their hands before smiling at each other when they saw who else raised their hand. "How about cooking?" Rudy and Jerry raised their hands. "Okay, then Kim and Jack are in charge of the desserts, Rudy and Jerry go to the other kitchen and work on the main courses, and Eddie and Milton can prepare the appetizers," Ms. Howard explained.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jack's grandfather asked when they all just stood there. "Move out!"

"Jack, are you sure this was necessary?" Kim asked as she looked at the mess in the kitchen in front of them.

"Yep. Now we're ready to start," he grinned before walking over to the mess.

"And you're sure you know how to bake?" Kim asked again as she cracked some eggs in a bowl.

"Yes, Kim. I'm sure. Now, let's start the brownies," Jack assured her before he started measuring out the liquid ingredients.

Ten minutes later, the batter was ready to be put into the mold. Jack dipped a spoon into it and held it up, some of the chocolate dripping back into the bowl.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Kim asked as she turned around to get the pan.

"Nothing," Jack smirked before lightly tossing the contents of the spoon forward, causing them to land on Kim's back.

"What did you just do?" Kim snapped at him as he dipped the spoon in again. He tossed the spoon again and the batter landed on Kim's face. "JJJAAACCCKKKK!" she shouted before grabbing a spoon of her own and lunging forward at him.

"Jerry, do you really know how to cook?" Rudy asked as he added a few seasoning to the mixture simmering on the stove.

"Yeah, dude. My Uncle Carlos taught me how to cook when I was ten. I think I remember," Jerry replied as he looked into the oven to see if the dish he was working on was ready yet.

"You _think_ you remember?" Rudy asked, his eye twitching as he looked at the teen in front of him. One thing, besides karate, that Rudy took great pride in was his cooking and if it was ruined by Jerry of all people, then someone would be losing their grits!

"Yeah, dude, I said think," Jerry responded. "Wait a minute, did I just think?" Jerry asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood there, confused. "Look, if you don't believe me, taste this. It's ready," Jerry told Rudy.

"What is it?" Rudy asked as Jerry reached into the oven.

"Ow! Hot! How am I supposed to pick this up?" Jerry whined as he pulled his hand back and kissed it, the loud bang of the pan landed on the rack ringing through the room.

"Oven mitts, genius," Rudy replied as he tossed them at Jerry, his hand rubbing his head as he tried not to yell.

"And it's a special Mexican platter. I forget what it's called, though," Jerry added as he took it out with over mitts on this time. Rudy grabbed a fork. He held the piece of food in front of his mouth, looking at Jerry, who nodded. He put it in his mouth before spitting it out and putting his head under the faucet, rinsing his mouth out.

"Jerry! This tastes like salt pie!" Rudy groaned.

"I followed the recipe," Jerry said as he handed the sheet of paper to Rudy. "It said two cups of salt."

"Jerry," Rudy began calmly. "This says two teaspoons!" he yelled.

"Whoops," Jerry said, lifting his hands in a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it-gesture.

"Oh, I'll show you what I'm going to do about it," Rudy said as he lunged at Jerry.

"Eddie! For the last time, we are not using anything in your Explorer Scouts manual! Didn't you listen to what Kim told you about the brownies the other day?" Milton said as he knocked the book out of Eddie's hand.

"Milton, we need to make appetizers," Eddie replied. "This book can help us."

"No, cooking class can help us! I have my book of recipes right here!" Milton said back, his voice starting to rise.

"Well, this has some great recipes in it. How about…" Eddie flipped through the pages. "Cricket Surprise?" 

"Or how about something that sounds and I'm sure tastes better, like…" Milton flipped through his recipe book. "Veggie bars with cheese and faux escargot finger sandwiches on the side?"

"You know, maybe you're right. Cricket Surprise is better!" Eddie yelled as he ran to the refrigerator.

"Stop twisting my words around!" Milton shouted back as he ran after Eddie.

"Well, I was wrong," Jack said as his friends, mother, and grandfather entered the main kitchen he and Kim were in. "It didn't take us eleven hours. It took us twelve hours!"

"Why are you covered in brownie batter, Jack?" Eddie asked as he dipped his finger in it and licked it off. "Yum!"

"Two words: Kim and Crawford," Jack replied, glaring at the blonde girl next to him.

"Hey, he started it!" Kim defended herself as all eyes turned to her.

"Yeah, but I didn't dump the whole bowl on you!" Jack protested.

"But you got it in my hair!" Kim shot back.

"Guys stop! Don't fight!" Milton pleaded with his friends. Kim and Jack stopped talking and looked back at the adults.

"Well, thank you guys so much for your help these past two days. We'll see you at the party tomorrow. It's late, so get home and get some sleep. Rudy, the door is that way," Ms. Howard told everyone before pointing to the left.

"Right," Rudy replied as he started to lead everyone out once again.

"Jack," a soft voice said as someone gently shook his shoulder. "Jack, sweetie, wake up."

Jack finally opened one eye and saw his mother sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Mom, what time is it?" he asked as he opened the other and turned onto his back.

"It's eleven 'o' clock, honey," Ms. Howard smiled at him. "You were up late last night and I didn't have the heart to wake you up any earlier. But the party starts in a couple hours, so you need to eat something and get ready," Ms. Howard added as she brushed some of Jack's hair out of his face.

"Alright," Jack said as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting next to his mother.

"Good, I'll go finish making your breakfast," she said before standing up and closing the door to his room behind her. Jack picked up his phone and saw that he had two new messages. He clicked on the first one and smiled when he saw it was from Kim.

_Tell your mom I'm bringing a surprise dessert to the party. I think you'll like it ;)_

Jack smiled even wider at the little winky face she typed at the end. He couldn't wait until that night when he could show her the surprise he had for her. As he thought about it, he realized she had been acting a little weird the last couple of days. She seemed a little more snappy and sad than usual. As the smell of chocolate chip pancakes reached his bedroom, he decided to worry about it later. He bounded into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Two hours later, Jack was standing with his mother and grandfather at the front door. He was wearing black jeans and a black button down shirt with his signature black high tops. They had promised him that once his friends arrived, he didn't have to greet people anymore. He was urging Rudy to hurry up and drive faster in his mind as more people he didn't really know walked past him. When he thought he was about to die of boredom, he heard it.

"Jerry, you can't use a blowfish to blow up balloons!" Milton said, obviously annoyed.

"Why not?" Jerry asked, sounding confused, as always.

"Because! Blowfish have spikes. They'd pop the balloons," Kim's voice was like music to Jack's ears as he waited for them to appear.

"And blowfish don't actually blow air out," Eddie added. "It says it right here in-"

"Enough with the manual!" Milton yelled at Eddie.

"Guys, cool it. I want one of Kim's surprises so let's just get inside," Rudy insisted.

"You know you can't have one until later, right?" Kim asked and Jack could picture her smirking at the boys as they pouted. And then, they appeared.

"Hey guys!" Jack called when he saw them. He looked at them, his eyes lingering a few extra seconds on Kim. She was wearing stone-washed blue jeans, a loose-fitting, but pretty silky pink and purple shirt and wedge sandals. She looked amazing.

"Hi, Jack," Kim smiled at him after the others had pushed into the house and the two were following them.

"You look great," Jack told her, causing her to blush at the compliment.

"Thanks, so do you," Kim replied softly before grabbed her arm and pulled her into the backyard. "Whoa, no hose today, got it?" Kim warned him.

"Fine, got it," Jack reluctantly agreed. Then he perked up again as they joined the other guys. "Come on, let's go eat!"

Later that night, around nine 'o' clock, it was finally time for dessert and Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Jack all crowded around Kim, who was laughing at their expectant faces.

"Guys, calm down," Kim giggled. "It's just a dessert."

"Just dessert?" Jack said as all five pairs of eyes widened. "Never say it's just dessert Kim."

"Fine, fine, sorry. But here, they are Oreo truffles," Kim said as she set the tray on the table outside and took the lid off, revealing the chocolate covered creations. She watched in amusement as the boys grabbed two each and began stuffing them into their mouths.

"Dude, these are awesome!" Jack said after he had swallowed. Kim forced a smile as the word Jack said stabbed her in the heart.

"Yeah, man, they're so good," Jerry added.

"And they aren't that high in calories either!" Milton cheered, earning odd looks from t he others. "Just saying."

"Did you use the manual?" Eddie asked with a wink.

"Eddie, no one uses the manual!" Rudy exclaimed. "Hey Jack, want to come play water balloon toss with us?"

"Sure!" Jack's eyes lit up as he followed the guys, leaving Kim alone by her dessert platter. She sighed.

_Great, now I'm one of the guys and I'm being left out. I knew the last two days were too good to be true. So much for my fireworks fantasy._ Kim thought as she sighed, blinking back the tears that had started to fill her eyes.

"What's the matter, Kim?" a voice said behind her. She turned to see Jack's grandfather standing behind her with a smile.

"Oh, nothing, Mr. Howard. Just some girl things," she replied.

"It's Jack, isn't it?" Mr. Howard asked.

"Maybe," Kim nodded after a minute of thought.

"Well, just remember, Hollywood fireworks are magic," Mr. Howard said before walking away as Kim called out her thanks. She wasn't sure what he meant, though? The fireworks were magic? What was that supposed to mean?

_I guess I'll just have to wait until they start._ Kim sighed as she walked over to an empty bench and sat down. She could hear her friends laughing as they played their little game and the balloons burst every few seconds. She wished that was her and Jack having that much fun.

Kim had been sulking around the party for forty-five minutes now, waiting for the fireworks display. Finally, an announcement was made by Jack's mother.

"Friends and family, the fireworks display will be starting in five minutes. Please find your vantage points now!" Ms. Howard called out over the hushed crowd. People began to move around quickly and Kim found herself being swept with them. She finally made it out of the sea of people near the tree Jack had had her hang banners on. She looked to her left and saw that she was about five feet away from her friends, who were sitting back on a big blanket, waiting for the colorful show to begin, looking as excited as five-year-olds on Christmas. Kim had to smile a little at that thought.

She sighed as she leaned against the tall and tree and waited as well. Ms. Howard made the two minute announcement and Kim grinned. She loved fireworks. They could always cheer her up. Suddenly, a hand covered her eyes.

"Close your eyes and follow me, okay?" Jack asked. She could smell his scent of mint, vanilla, cologne and blue Gatorade as she nodded. She felt Jack take his hand ff her eyes and grab one of her own before leading her somewhere.

After a couple minutes of walking, the din of party began to get quieter and Ms. Howard quiet announcement about a delay and Kim began getting nervous.

"Jack, w-where are we going? It's dark out here and I'm getting nervous," Kim told him as she walked a little faster to catch up to him and grabbed onto his arm for dear life.

"Kim, relax," Jack told her. "I'm your best friend. Do you really think I'm going to let someone jump out at you? Trust me, I come here all the time."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just relax," Jack replied before he reached down and squeezed her hand reassuringly, causing her to blush and making her thankful it was dark out. "Keep your eyes closed." 

"I promise," Kim giggled a little. "Jack? She said, her voice nothing but serious now.

"Hmm?" Jack replied as he continued to lead her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kim asked, trying to put it off as long as she could.

"You just did," Jack teased. "Shoot," he added.

"Do you think I'm just one of the guys?" she asked, glad her eyes were closed because they would've showed her embarrassment.

"Of course not," Jack replied after what Kim guessed was a moment of shock. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you always refer to me as one. Hey guys, I don't need guys fighting over food, dude," Kim responded. Jack chuckled and she became confused.

"Kim, I do that to everyone. Just ask my mom or my cousins," Jack laughed, causing Kim to sigh in relief and laugh along with him.

"I guess I just felt self-conscious," Kim said more to herself than to him.

She followed him in silence for a few more minutes before he stopped abruptly and she walked right into him.

"Sorry," Kim apologized.

"Open your eyes," was all Jack said in reply. Kim did as she was told and gasped in awe.

In front of her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There was a small, crystal clear lake with a waterfall cascading down across the lake. There was beautiful plant life around the lake itself and the stars and moon reflected off the surface. She looked to her right and saw a blanket set out on the ground next to the lake.

"Jack," she breathed as she turned to face him. "This is amazing. It's beautiful." She let Jack pull her over to the blanket and sat down next to him.

"It's not the only thing," Jack mumbled, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Why are you getting nervous?" Kim teased, but unsure why he was. He looked up at her.

"You're amazing and you're beautiful and you're totally out of my league, but I need you to know how I feel about you," Jack laughed at himself a little as Kim gasped and blushed at the same time. "I really like you, Kim, but I understand if you don't feel the same way. This where I usually come to think. It's peaceful and pretty to look at. No one knows about it," Jack referred to the lake.

"Jack," Kim giggled as she heard him say what she had wished he would say to her since that first day he caught her apple. "I really like you, too. I guess the others were right when they said I had a crush on you," Kim smiled as his eyes lit up and he looked over at her. She decided to be brave and reached down and locked their fingers together.

"Well, someone's getting over confident," Jack teased as he looked down at her. After that, a silence fell over the two and before Kim knew it, he was leaning closer to her. As their lips connected, she could taste the Gatorade on his lips and smiled into the kiss. The first of the fireworks rose up over the hill from Jack's house and they broke apart once it exploded.

"I love fireworks," Kim whispered as she leaned against Jack and licked her lips, tasting small hints of Gatorade.

"Me too," Jack smiled at her as some more fireworks exploded in the sky, the colors reflecting off the water along with the stars. "For more reasons than one," he added before leaning down to kiss her again.

**A/N: 8,604 words! Beats my previously longest one shot by over 3,000 words, haha. I really hope you guys liked this because I'm actually really proud of the way it came out. I'll try to update my other story soon and I'll have another one shot out before I go on vacation next week. But in the mean time, review and tell me what you thought of my little pride and joy here! Just kidding, lol, but please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Sushi: The Fish of Death

**Sushi: Fish of Death**

**A/N: Before anyone asks, I'm pretty sure sushi does not cause death! It just fit with the chapter. So, as you probably can tell, I've decided to make a collection of Kickin' It oneshots based around Jack and Kim, and maybe some friendship ones between the others. They will vary greatly in length! Some may be as long as Fireworks, others may be just a little drabble. Anyway, I hope you enjoy them, please read, review, and subscribe. Thanks. **

**P.S. Sorry if some facts are wrong in this.**

"Jack, I told you I don't like sushi! Why are we here?" Kim asked as she followed him into a sushi restaurant.

"Because we promised Rudy we'd come here to support Nakamura and his new Japanese restaurant," Jack old her for about the tenth time. Kim loved Chinese food, but she hated Japanese food, although she had nothing against Japan. The food just grossed her out.

"But I don't like sushi! Sushi is in almost every Japanese dish!" Kim cried as she let him drag her along by her wrist.

"Kim, please just try it. It's not like it's a Death Eater Fish," Jack joked as a waiter led them to their table. "And we promise Nakamura we would be here and try some food."

"Fine," Kim finally relented after she read the dishes that didn't contain sushi. They made sushi sound like chocolate compared to the other menu items.

"We'll both have the sushi rolls," Jack told the waiter before turning back to Kim. "So if you don't like sushi, why did you agree to come to a Japanese restaurant with me?"

"Well…I…um…you said we had to support Nakamura," Kim stuttered, trying to hide the fact that she would jump off a bridge with him if he asked her to.

"Yes, but I told you that just now," Jack pressed on.

"Well, I figured that was…what it was because…uh…my uncle lives in Japan…and um, he told me if your friends with a…Japanese sushi chef that you always…go and support them," Kim stammered, her voice cracking when she said the last word. She frowned as Jack chuckled.

"You are so not good at lying," Jack teased. Fortunately for Kim, she was saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of the sushi dishes.

Kim looked down at her plate, her nose scrunching up at the smell of it. She looked up at Jack with pleading eyes.

"Kim, just try it," Jack urged her as he pointed his chopsticks at a piece of the raw fish.

"It's not the Death Eater Fish. It's not a fish of death. Just try it, Kim. You can do it," Kim mumbled to herself as she picked up a piece with her own chopsticks. She moved it nearer and nearer her mouth before quickly popping it in and swallowing it.

"See, it's not so bad," Jack teased without looking up. When he received no answer, he looked up and saw that Kim had passed out on the floor. "Kim!" he yelled as he knelt down next to her. "Is there a doctor nearby?" Jack asked. Someone rushed off with a waiter to look for one as Jack pressed his ear to her chest. She was still alive. He moved his hand above her nose and mouth and realized she wasn't breathing. Something must be stuck in her throat.

"Man, I hope I remember those Heimlich motions my grandfather taught me," Jack murmured as he moved behind the unconscious blond girl. He went through the motions a few times before the piece of sushi flew out of her mouth and somewhere on the other side of the restaurant.

"Jack! Is she alright?" Nakamura called as he hurried over to the scene.

"I'm not sure," Jack replied. He pressed his ear back down to her chest and found that her pulse was slow and unsteady. He relayed the information to Nakamura.

"Jack, she needs CPR!" Nakamura told him quickly. Jack froze. He knew he had always wanted to touch his lips to hers, but not under these circumstances. But he knew he had to or might never be able to again. Thank god his grandfather taught him these things when he was younger.

"Okay, okay," he spoke out, partly to himself. He leaned down to Kim and started breathing life back into her. After he repeated the motions about ten times, Kim began coughing. He gently smoothed her hair back as she opened her eyes.

"W-what happened?" she asked him when she noticed Nakamura and the entire restaurant staring at her.

"You passed out. Sushi was stuck in your throat," Jack explained, purposely leaving out the part about mouth-to-mouth.

"Jack saved your life," Nakamura added. Kim smiled and looked up at Jack, her savior. She knew he thought she didn't feel anything that had happened, but she would never forget how his lips felt connected to hers, even if she wasn't able to respond.

"Thanks you, Jack," she said softly before leaning up and kissing his cheek. She sat back on her elbows as a waiter and two other people burst through the door, out of breath.

"We found a doctor!" the waiter shouted.

"You're a little late!" the whole restaurant replied as Kim looked up at Jack, his brown eyes boring into hers.

"I told you I didn't like sushi," she teased him.

**A/N: So what'd you think? Please review! And the rating is T just in case, but so far nothing is T. **


	3. Rollercoaster Kick

**Kickin' It: RollerCoaster Kick**

**A/N: Hey! So, I wrote this to tide you guys over while I go on vacation Sunday until next Saturday. Kick in the title is Kim/Jack. MySeaSaltIceCream thought up the couple name and it fit in the title, so, yeah. Anyways, I hope you like this, I'll see you all next week, and please review!**

"We're going to Twisty Twirly Heaven!" Rudy cried out excitedly as he ran out of his office and into the dojo, where Kim, Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton were taking turns trying out kicks and punches on a practice dummy.

"What?" Eddie cried out excitedly.

"Eight free passes to the Twisty Twirly Heaven Amusement and Water Park!" Rudy repeated, as excited as the others.

"You're kidding! You got passes to that place?" Milton said with a grin.

"Awesome!" Jerry added as he clapped Rudy on the back.

Kim smiled, but it was a forced smile. She honestly hated roller coasters. She hated everything about them. They went upside down, they went faster than a car, you weren't closed in, and they were really high up. But, for everyone else, she was happy.

"Wait, wait, wait. You said eight passes. There are only six of us," Jack told Rudy, sweeping his arm around the room to refer to everyone. His eyes landed on his girlfriend and he could tell something was up. Instead of creating a scene, he decided to let it go until later.

"Weelll…" Rudy said the word in two syllables as he waved his hand in a so-so gesture. "We have to take Arthur and Mr. Turner with us. Bye!" Rudy said quickly before running into his office.

"Get him," Jack said before the five of them charged into Rudy's office, cornering him behind his desk.

"Arthur?" Kim yelled as she glared at Rudy.

"Well, Mr. Turner wanted Arthur to make friends and I wanted to go to the park!" Rudy defended himself.

"Well, you could have bought us tickets in order to repay us for saving the dojo!" Eddie shouted at Rudy.

"Well, actually, Jack saved your dojo," Kim spoke up as she walked over to her boyfriend of three months and smiled at him.

"Yeah, but if Eddie hadn't beaten that guy in sparring, what I did wouldn't have done anything," Jack replied as he laced his fingers through hers.

"And if Kim actually tried to compete against Jack, she might've won," Milton pointed out. "Because Jack was injured," he added quickly when Jack gave him a pointed glare.

"Guys! Stop it! First of all, do you know how hard it is even to even get tickets to that park, let alone the high prices," Rudy explained. "And Mr. Turner was offering free passes and I wanted to go and I figured you guys would, too. After all, when it opened you were begging me to take you guys."

The room was silent as everyone stared at the six passes on Rudy's desk, plus the two demon ones. Then, Jack finally spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Rudy's right. We did beg him to take us. And if he promised Mr. Turner we would go, then we should go. I'm sure we could put up with the spoiled brat for a couple of hours," he said.

"Thank you, Jack," Rudy said before turning and sticking his tongue out at Eddie.

"So, um, Rudy? When are we going?" Jerry asked suddenly.

"Prepare yourselves. We're going tomorrow. See you!" Rudy replied quickly before running out of his office and out of the dojo.

The five teens in the office sighed, knowing what they would be in for tomorrow. And poor Kim Crawford was fighting her own internal battle with her phobia of roller coasters. A fear none of her friends knew about. Not even her boyfriend.

"Kim? You in there?" Jack gently nudged her with his shoulder, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh sorry," Kim replied, her cheeks her turning red. She looked around and realized they were the only two left in Rudy's office.

"Just making sure you were still in there and one of Bobby Wasabi's movie creatures didn't take over your body," Jack joked as he led out of Rudy's office and through the dojo.

"Well, they didn't, but thanks for checking," Kim smiled before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" a voice said from in front of them, being as they were just outside the dojo. "Now Little Miss Priss has someone who might actually be able to protect her."

Kim felt Jack tighten his grip on her hand as she stared down the boy in front of her. If only she weren't so nice, she would've let Jack jump him right there. She knew he was dying to inside, even though he was acting calm.

"Shut up, Arthur. We'll see you tomorrow," Kim said quietly, but confidently before she let Jack push passed the obnoxious boy and walk away from him. She didn't want to fight right now.

When they were far enough away from the dojo, Kim knew Jack was about to snap.

"You handled that pretty well, hotshot," Kim teased, trying to get him to loosen up and lighten the mood. Jack sighed, knowing what she was attempting to do.

"I'm sorry. I just get mad when he pokes fun at only you. I mean, sure I get mad when it's at the others or all of us, but I get even madder when it's just at you because…" Jack immediately trailed off, realizing what he was about to say.

"Because I'm a girl? Are those the words you were looking for? Because just so you know, I'm a girl who can kick your butt," Kim teased before turning and walking towards the mall entrance. Jack sighed but couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face before he followed her. She had stopped outside, waiting for him.

"I need to go get ready for tomorrow, and help my mom with dinner, alright?" Kim told him as she hugged him around the waist, smiling when she felt him hug back.

"Okay, but are you sure you don't want me to-" Jack was cut off as Kim quickly broke the hug and twisted his arms behind him painfully, ready to kick him.

"Don't say it," she grinned. He nodded and rubbed his shoulder once she let go.

"Fine, jeez, just trying to do something nice," Jack pretended to be hurt.

"You're already nice enough. Now, I really have to go. See you tomorrow," Kim smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow," Jack replied.

"Good-bye kiss?" she asked, looking up at him with big eyes. Jack rolled his eyes before moving toward her and pressing his lips against hers before she turned and started walking away.

As Jack watched her disappearing figure, he sighed. Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day.

"Alright, everybody in the van!" Rudy yelled excitedly once he had thrown in the last bag and cooler.

"Where's the little poser?" Jack said in disgust as he followed his friends towards the van. Jerry, who was in the lead, stopped when he heard Jack's question and everyone ran into each other, like a train wreck at which Rudy just laughed.

"Mr. Turner and Arthur are taking a limo and are going to meet us there," Rudy replied in between laughs.

"Rudy, if we already have the tickets, can't we just leave Mr. Turner and Arthur outside the park?" Eddie asked, a plan forming in his mind.

"Eddie, are you nuts?" Milton exclaimed. "Mr. Turner will probably fire Rudy and make sure the only place he can get a job is putting honey on the buns at Honey Buns!"

"Actually, I just figured you guys would want to give Arthur another chance," Rudy explained.

"Dude, are you insane?" Jerry shouted. "He used a punching dummy on me!"

"Sorry! But, do you want the tickets or not?" Rudy asked as he held up the passes.

"Oh, we want the tickets, Rudy. We just don't want to share the tickets with Arthur. On second thought, let's bring Mr. Turner in and just leave Arthur out there," Jack said, looking thoughtful.

"Jack!" Kim cried as she punched his shoulder. "Stop being so mean! If you're going to leave Arthur out there, at least give him some company! As in, Mr. Turner," she said, grinning devilishly.

"And that is one of the reasons I like you so much," Jack grinned as he raised his pointer finger in the air and then pointed at her.

"Aw," Kim gushed before smirking. "I know." She walked past her boyfriend and into the van with a smirk on her face as Rudy ushered the other four boys into it as well. "So, how far away is this place?" Kim asked once they had all settled in.

"About and hour and a half, maybe two if you factor in traffic," Rudy called back from the driver's seat as he pulled out of the mall parking lot.

"Guys! Let's play a game!" Eddie suggested happily.

"Eye Spy?" Milton suggested. Jack, Jerry, and Eddie looked at each other before nodding and saying a simple okay. "I'll go first! I spy with my little eye…" Milton began looking around.

Kim groaned from where she was sitting next to Jack.

"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck back here with you loons for two hours," Kim whined as she sighed. Jack looked at her.

"Oh come on, you know you like it," he teased as he draped his arm around her shoulders before turning back to the game.

"Jerry's hair!" she heard Eddie say triumphantly.

"It's not pink anymore, man!" Jerry yelled before lunging across the van at Eddie.

"Guys, stop!" Milton called as he tried to separate his two friends.

"The color wasn't even pink," Jack said incredulously. Kim sighed again and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. This was going to be a long trip.

After two long hours of pointless games in the back of the van with four boys and one of the games ending up in her smacking Jerry in the head, Kim almost thanked the road out loud for letting the trip end. The only good part about the whole trip for her was that she got to be close to Jack without the others constantly teasing them.

"We're here! We're here! We're here! We're here!" she heard Rudy cry excitedly from outside the van while they watched him dance around to the back of the van and open the door.

"Rudy, please don't do that in public!" Eddie pleaded with the black belt as he looked around to try to figure out the number of people who had just seen that.

"Yeah, you're embarrassing me!" Milton said, earning snickers from the others as he grabbed elbow pads, knee pads, a helmet, and a rubber duck water bottle from the back of the van.

"I'm embarrassing you?" Rudy asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh shut up!" Milton sighed.

"Okay, so I say we have one last vote on going through with Eddie's original plan of leaving Arthur and his dad outside the park," Jerry spoke up once everyone was outside and standing near the van.

"Fine, who says we bring Arthur and Mr. Turner with us and make the best of the day?" Rudy asked. He raised his hand along with Kim and Milton. Doing the math, Kim realized it was a tied vote.

She looked up at Jack as she held onto his arm and started giving him puppy dog eyes. Jack was using all his willpower to not look down at her and give in, but he couldn't help it, especially when she said his name in the most innocent voice he had ever heard.

"Oh fine! Just stop with the eyes!" Jack shouted before reluctantly raising his hand as well.

"Jack, you're a sucker for the eyes," Eddie groaned as he watched his friend look over at Kim.

"But, he knows what he gets when he gives into the eyes," Kim smirked before leaning up and kissing her boyfriend on the lips. When they broke apart, Jack looked at Eddie and Jerry.

"Hey, I may be weak, but it comes with its perks," he smirked before he looked over at Milton and Rudy, who were excitedly mapping out their day.

"You know, he's got a point, Eddie," Jerry agreed as he watched the couple kiss once more.

"Okay!" Rudy yelled as he snapped his phone shut. "Arthur and Mr. Turner will be here in about three minutes. My plan is to spend the first fifteen minutes with Mr. Turner, you guys spend it with Arthur, then we sneak off and go our separate ways and have fun. Deal? I mean, what can Arthur do in fifteen minutes?" Rudy outlined his ideas.

"Rudy, why did you just say that?" Kim asked as she sighed and leaned against Jack.

"You'd be surprised at what that spoiled poser could do," Jack replied before his face lit up. "Snow cone machine! Race you there!" With that, the six friends took off towards the little stand just outside the park entrance.

"These things were the best food ever invented," Eddie smiled as he took another bite of his grape snow cone.

"Agreed!" came the unanimous reply. Then, they heard the dreaded names.

"Arthur! Mr. Turner!" Rudy called happily as the two made their way over to the group. As Arthur approached, Kim sensed tension falling over the group and felt Jack pull her closer to him.

"Rudy! How are you?" Mr. Turner greeted as he shook Rudy's hand.

"Here are your passes," Rudy said, handing the two remaining ones to the newcomers.

"Perfect!" Mr. Turner said gleefully.

"Now, why don't we go this way for a little bit and let the kids hang out," Rudy said as he turned Mr. Turner to the gates and began making small talk. The Wasabi Warriors watched him go with pained expressions before turning around when Arthur spoke up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hit some rides!" Arthur's annoying voice said as he held up his ticket and hurried over to the gates.

"Don't let his façade fool you. He's going to do something," Jack warned before they followed Arthur.

"Oh, big word. I'm proud of you," Kim teased Jack, who just rolled his eyes.

Once inside the park, they all started looking around in awe at the quantity and size of the park and rides. And they hadn't even gotten to the water park yet.

"Fifteen minutes," the four boys muttered to themselves as they followed Arthur, who suddenly stopped in front of a ride that Kim had to tilt her head all the way back to see the top of.

"Let's go on this ride, guys!" Arthur suggested enthusiastically. Kim bit her lip nervously as she watched her friends quickly and happily agree to Arthur's suggestion.

"Kim, you coming?" Jerry asked her and Kim realized she had zoned out.

"Um, I think I'm going to sit this one out guys," Kim answered.

"Why? Is the wittle giwl afwaid of wides?" Arthur drawled out in a voice that parents would use to talk to little kids.

"No!" Kim protested. She could feel her cheeks turning red and felt her friends' eyes on her as she and Arthur faced off.

"Then why don't you come with us, Kim? This is the best coaster in the park! It's super-fast and super-high and it goes upside and your legs dangle out!" Arthur droned on, knowing he would eventually hit a nerve in the blond girl. Kim listened to him list the very reasons she was afraid of roller coasters.

"I don't want to, Arthur!" Kim replied, surprised that her voice was still even.

"Well, tell us why. I'm sure everyone here would like to know why you won't go on the ride with us," Arthur pressed on and Kim noticed that a crowd had started to form and was watching the argument.

"Arthur…" Jack warned in a low voice from his place behind Kim. He was ready to kill that boy if he did something that hurt his girlfriend.

"I just…I don't…want to," Kim stammered. She wasn't going to let out her fear in front of all these people, although it was probably already obvious. It was embarrassing and she knew it was stupid and she knew everyone was going to laugh at her and make fun of her. She felt tears begin to prick the back of her eyes as the crowd let out a chuckle and Arthur smirked.

"Aw, little Kimmy is afraid. Do you want us to take you over to the kiddie rides so you can play and we'll go on the big kid rides?" Arthur asked, his eyes full of enjoyment as he watched her face. Tears were threatening to spill over Kim's eyes and her lower lip began to quaver as she opened her mouth to speak. However, she was cut off yet again by Arthur.

"Oh no, you don't have to ask. Of course we'll escort the wittle giwl over to the toddler area," Arthur continued. Jack started to walk forward, but he stopped when Kim raised her hand at him, telling him to stop. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision as she looked around at her other friends, but she could clearly see they wanted to kill the boy in front of them. If looks could kill, she knew Arthur would have died four times already.

"I-I'm- I'm not a-a-" Kim broke off as her voice quivered before cracking on her last word.

"Aw, the little baby is crying. Is it times for her nap?" Arthur quipped. Kim couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of their. People in the crowd were snickering while others were trying to hide their laughter for her benefit. She had to get out. Before anyone could utter another word, she turned, hurried past Jack and raced off as her tears started falling.

"Kim!" Jack called before turning to Arthur and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt as the crowd let out a simultaneous gasp. "You," Jack began, his voice low and threatening. "You are a dead man." He exchanged glances with Jerry, Eddie, and Milton, who nodded, before turning and taking off after Kim. He heard the crowd murmur in the background and knew they just used this as entertainment, which made him even madder.

_I am so going to kill that son of a- You know what, he doesn't even deserve anger. He's just an obnoxious little spoiled poser_ Jack thought as he ran past rides and other pedestrians.

As Kim ran, she didn't know where she was going. She just knew she had to get out of there. She had to be alone. She hated the boy with all her being. How could she have been stupid enough to think that if he was given another chance, he would be nice.

_Because he's right. I'm just a stupid little girl who's afraid of roller coasters and can't do anything right_ Kim thought as she let out a sob and hoped no one was following her.

Jack slowed to a walk once he was well away from Arthur and the crowd. He started thinking.

_If I was Kim, where would I go?_ If they were in Seaford, he would know exactly where to look, but they were in an amusement park, not Seaford.

He sighed and continued walking in the direction she had run. He looked around and realized he was near the water park. He looked around a little harder and saw a chocolate ride and gift shop. In a gift shop there would be benches. Benches where you could be alone. He started jogging toward the ride and small smile graced his features when he saw her unmistakable blond hair. She was sitting on a bench just outside the ride. As he drew closer, he could smell the delicious chocolate. Having an idea, he veered off and hurried into the gift shop and paid before walking over to her. He heard her sobbing and it broke his heart.

"Kim," he said gently as he sat down next to her. He heard mumble something, but she kept her head in her hands. "Kim, listen to me," he said again as he started lightly rubbing her back. He saw her nod and continued. "Kim, everyone has a fear. It's nothing to be ashamed of-" he broke off as Kim looked up.

"I bet y-you don't h-have a f-fear," she spoke out between sobs.

"Kim, if I told you what I was afraid of, you'd laugh at me," Jack told her with a small chuckle.

"Tell me?" she asked as she looked at him, tears still running down her tear-stained face. Jack grinned as he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I'm…afraid of clowns," Jack said quickly. He saw her trying to hold back laughter at his words. "Go ahead and laugh," he sighed, grinning again when he heard her giggle. "My point is, everyone is afraid of something. You should have told us. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And Arthur! Don't even get me started on Arthur! He's not worth your tears or your pride. He's just someone who likes to see other people get hurt. Those people who were watching all have their own fears, I bet. So, don't cry. We'll go on some rides you'll like, I promise. And maybe I can get you to go on a small coaster?" Jack asked hopefully.

"In your dreams," Kim smirked at him as her tears slowed.

"Well, you are my dream so I'll take that as a yes," Jack joked before standing up only to have Kim pull him back down.

"Shut up," she said simply before noticing the box in his hands. "What do you have there?" she asked curiously as she rested her chin on his shoulder and tried to look at the box.

"I thought they would cheer you up," Jack replied as he held out the box to her.

"Aw, my favorite!" Kim smiled as she eagerly opened the box of chocolate and popped one in her mouth before offering him one. He took it with a smile.

"So, do you want to go on some rides, now? I bet when Rudy's done with Mr. Turner, we'll go to the water park," Jack told her.

"Sure," Kim said as she stood up and pulled him up behind her, to which he laughed at. "Thank you," Kim added as she kissed his cheek.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"For not laughing at me," Kim replied.

"Kim, we're at an amusement park. Please don't get sappy," Jack begged as he smirked. "Race you!" he yelled before the two started running back through the park. Kim laughed as she chased after him. Maybe one small roller coaster kick wouldn't be that bad if she was with him.

**A/N: Alright, I don't really like the ending on this, but do you guys? Maybe I'll upload a quick one-shot tomorrow if I get a chance, but I'm not sure. Anyway, if I don't I'll see you guys next week. Please review and maybe I'll write some stuff on vacation! Review!**


	4. Ricky Weaver

**Ricky Weaver**

**A/N: This wasn't what I originally planned to put up next, but the end of the Ricky Weaver episode inspired. This is something I don't usually do, so I hope you like it. I'm not sure how I'm going to do the POVs yet, so you might get a whole story from Kim, and then go back to the beginning with Jack, not sure. But this is what I think was going through their minds. And some lines are a little different.**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR EPISODE "RICKY WEAVER"**

**Kim's POV**

I felt bad for the dummy I was kicking and punching being the nice person I am, I really did. But I couldn't help it. Rudy hadn't locked up yet since the little boy band he had with Eddie, Jerry, and Milton was trying to get back together. Being the kind of girl who doesn't like to cry and won't easily, I had made a beeline for the dojo after I threw Ricky into the snack table and said a few words to Jack. I ran straight to locker Rudy had designated especially for me, grabbed my black belt, and threw my gi on over my dress. The dress I had chosen because I had thought Ricky Weaver was a humble, down to earth pop star, something he clearly wasn't.

So, that explanation brings me to where I'm at now. I'm currently ready to take the head off the blue dummy in front of me and turn my attention to the red one next to it. Maybe I'd even try kicking the head off Bob, the human-like dummy. Jerry had oh-so-specially chosen the first name that popped into his head to name the thing. I threw a hard sidekick into the dummy's chest and was about to finish off the off-balance trainer with a spinning hook kick when I heard footsteps behind me. Too late to knock over the dummy, I threw an uppercut to its jaw before turning.

I almost skipped the red one and headed straight for Bob when I saw that the person was Jack. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. And maybe he was the only person I wanted to see right now. Even though I didn't show it, I was hurt by what Ricky did. So, I hadn't sent in the stupid optional picture, Ricky wouldn't have even shown up. My idol let me down. I can't believe it. And Jack even tried to warn me. How could I be so stupid? He probably thought I was some helpless girl who needed protection now. Feeling the anger and sadness bubble inside of me, I held up one finger to tell Jack one second and turned back around before throwing my best flying sidekick at the dummy and knocking him to the ground. Then I turned back to Jack.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised at how calm I sounded. I was anything but calm at the moment.

"I saw the light on. Thought maybe Rudy was in here or he forgot to lock up," Jack replied, pointing up at the lights.

"He didn't lock up yet. Didn't you see their little boy band disaster before Ricky went on? They aren't the only ones who lost today," I told him, about to turn back to the red punching dummy when he spoke again.

"You won first place in the Ricky you okay?" he asked, the concern I could hear and see in his voice and eyes touching my heart and making me remember why I had a stupid crush on my now best friend. But, I'd never admit I had a crush on him. I forced a small smile onto my face and hoped it was believable, although the joke made it less of a lie.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him, grinning at his sigh of relief.

"Thank god," he mumbled before speaking up again. "Poor Jerry," he chuckled, referring to the blue dummy on the floor.

"I know, I feel bad. And I can't believe Jerry still hasn't figured out we named it after him," a laugh escaped my lips and I felt some of my other, unwanted emotions fade away and be replaced by happiness and nervousness as Jack leaned on the red dummy and looked at me, his beautiful chocolate brown e- Wait, what am I saying? Get a hold of yourself Kim! He chuckled again as I turned away and walked over to a small desk in the corner of the dojo near the entrance/exit.

**Jack's POV**

I watched Kim walk away as I leaned against the other dummy. Man, I'm so glad she gave Ricky what he deserved. And wow am I good with on-the-spot speaking. I made up the Ricky Toss in a split second.

Should I ask her something? _Yes._ But what if she says no?_ She thinks you're her best friend. _Exactly! _But some of the best relationships start off as good friendships. _But what if that's all she wants to be? _You're not asking her to be your girlfriend yet, you're asking her to get a bite to eat with you!_ Still…_ You're not proposing! Just do it, you knucklehead! _Hey! _Yeah, I said it. And don't get smart with me, I know called myself it too._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as my inner battle ended. Taking a deep breath, I walked to the blond-haired beauty.

**Kim's POV**

After a minute or so, I heard Jack walk closer to me. I smiled to myself as I felt his hand on my forearm before he cleared his throat and quickly pulled it away.

"You know, I may have gone to San Francisco on a private jet for cheeseburgers with Ricky Weaver, but I think Chessa's Cheeseburgers (1) are just as good," Jack said softly, making me wonder where his confidence had gone. Where was the Jack I lov-liked, the Jack I liked? "Want to go grab one with me?" he asked. I started freaking out inside my head.

He just asked me to get a burger with him. I mean, he probably means it as friends, but I don't care! Better than nothing and what the heck am I saying?

"Sure, Jack. I'd like that," I responded, proud of myself. Calm and cool, Kim, calm and cool. I looked up at him, as he was still standing a little behind, and he looked like he wanted to say something else, but was interrupted by arguing as Rudy and the guys burst through the door with…Phil the Falafel Guy? What the feathers were they doing with him? I listened intently along with Jack as they argued.

"What do you mean I can't be in the group any more?" Phil asked.

"You're a stage hog!" Rudy replied with enthusiasm.

"Fine, I don't need this. I'll start my own group!" Phil replied, determined. He turned to Eddie. "Eddie, will you be in a band with me?"

"No," Eddie replied simply.

"Milton, will you?" Phil asked hopefully.

"Not going to happen," Milton shrugged his shoulders.

"Jerry, will you?" Phil did a one-eighty to face Jerry.

"No way, dude," Jerry responded.

"Rudy, great news! I'm back in the band!" Phil cried happily. "Baby, baby got a nosh!" Phil began singing some weird song as Jack and I exchanged glances.

When Phil came over and started playing my hair and Jack's arm, trying to get us to join in, was the last straw. Jack and I exchanged one more glance before giving Phil a weird look and hurrying out of the dojo, where the sounds of Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton joining in Phil's song could be heard.

However, I just ignored it and smiled. As I followed Jack through the plaza towards Chessa's Cheeseburgers, I knew nothing was going to wipe this big old grin off my face.

**A/N: So, how was it? I've never really done anything like it before, so I hope you guys liked it, even though they aren't a couple yet. (1) Chessa's Cheeseburgers isn't the actual name, I just forgot what Jack said they were and improvised. Please review! I can't believe how many reviews I have. You guys are awesome! Review!**


	5. Dead Meat

**Dead Meat**

**A/N: First of all, I'm just going to say the title of this one is really stupid, so sorry. And sorry it took awhile to update. I was on vacation last week. And thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe I have so many already! Enjoy!**

"Um, where's Jerry?" Kim asked as she walked down the hall of Seaford High School with Jack, Eddie, and Milton.

"He got detention…again," Milton replied, saying the last word with venom in his voice. Sometimes, not even his friends knew how he and Jerry got along. They were complete polar opposites.

"Figures. What did he do this time?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

"He tried to bribe Marge into giving him the school's stash of edible food," Milton replied as they neared the mall. "He almost ruined all the hard work I did in order to change Taco Tuesdays to Fajita Fridays!" Milton complained, looking down at the ground until he ran into someone. He looked up to find that Jack had stopped in front of them.

"What do you want, Truman?" Jack spat out as he crossed his arms over his chest. The people in the mall plaza were gathering around to watch the goings on.

"Thought we made a deal," Kim added as she stood next to Jack with Eddie and Milton looking on.

"Oh, I'm just here to ask Jack a couple of questions that I'm dying to know the answers to," Truman replied with a snicker as he noticed the momentary falter in Jack's stony facial expression.

"What do you want to know Truman?" Jack asked, standing up to his full height and looking the other boy in the eyes.

"Oh, I just want to know why, Jack?" Truman replied, his cryptic answer confusing even the spectators.

"Why what?" Jack asked again, stepping forward so he was only inches away from Truman.

"Why you're such a mama's boy," Truman sneered. Kim looked up at Jack, confused, but she knew Truman had hit a nerve when she saw Jack's eyes soften and his fists clench.

"None of your business Truman," Jack replied after a second of hesitation. Eddie and Milton were quietly rooting the brown-haired as they watched Truman chuckle in amusement.

"Oh please, Jack. I think it's everyone's business. You'd do anything for her. You'd drop whatever you're doing to help her, you listen to her, you follow her like you're a lost puppy sometimes. What's the matter with you?" Truman jeered. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Truman cut him off. "Where's your daddy? How come we never see you with him? Does he not like you? Does he think you're a failure because you're just some skateboarding, karate wannabe? Tell us Jack. The public has a right to know."

Jack looked down for a few moments before looking back up the boy in front of him, a calm expression on his face. However, Kim and his friends knew he was masking pain under the façade, they just didn't know why.

"Truman, it really is none of your business," Jack said quietly before tossing his skateboard onto the ground and speeding away on it. Everyone watched his disappearing figure until it was no longer in sight. That was when Kim turned on the laughing, snickering Truman.

"What's the matter with you?" she hissed at him, gaining more confidence as he took a few steps back and away from her. Being the good friends they were, Eddie and Milton fell into place behind, unsure of what just happened.

"Nothing. I was simply asking him a question. Truth be told, I wouldn't be surprised if his father did-" Truman never finished his sentenced because he was cut off by Kim's fist connecting with his face, leaving him sprawling on the ground.

"Shut up," she growled. "Do you two know what's up?" she asked Eddie and Milton as they looked in the direction Jack had gone.

"No," Eddie replied.

"He never brought it up and we never asked," Milton added. Silence fell over the crowded plaza and a dropped pin could be heard. The silence was broken by off key whistling.

Jerry walked happily into the plaza before realizing it was quiet. Too quiet. He stopped whistling and opened his eyes to find Kim standing over Truman, a crowd gathered, and Jack no where to be seen.

"What'd I miss?" he asked confusedly. At that, Kim groaned before taking off in the direction Jack had gone.

As Kim ran, she really wished she knew how to skateboard at that moment. Jack's house came into her view and she slowed her pace to a brisk walk. She breathed deeply to catch her breath and took a second to think. If she was Jack, where would she have gone? She felt her cheeks grow warm at that thought, thinking about where he was and what he was doing.

Deciding the most logical thing to do would be to look at his house first, she turned into the drive when she reached it. She had been in Jack's house before a few times, but it never ceased to amaze her at how big it was. As she approached the porch and got ready to knock, the door opened, startling her.

"Oh, hi Kim," Jack's mother gave her a smile. The woman's dark brown hair was pulled up into a slick ponytail and she was balancing two bags, a laptop, and a lunch in her arms.

"Hi Ms. Howard," Kim replied, politely smiling at her. "Is Jack here?"

"Yes, sweetie, he's inside somewhere. I'm working the late shift today and I'm running late, so I'm sorry to sound rude, but I have to go. Jack's grandfather is out with Rudy, so if you and Jack leave before one of us gets back, please make sure he shuts off all the electronics and locks the door. Sometimes I swear if that boy's head wasn't attached to him, he would forget it," Jack's mother said with a small chuckle.

"I will, Ms. Howard, don't worry," Kim giggled a little bit. Jack's mother gave Kim one last smile before hurrying towards the garage. Kim watched her pull away before turning back to the open door. She hesitated a moment before walking inside and quietly shutting the door behind her. She decided to go into the living room of the large house first because it was her favorite room in the entire place. She figured if Jack didn't wander in by then, she would start looking for him. She didn't want to go right away in order to give him some space.

She walked in the large, spacious room and let a peaceful smile slide onto her face. As she surveyed the room again, she noticed something she had missed the other times. There was a copious of pictures on the mantle of the electric fireplace. With a curious twinkle in her eyes, she walked quickly over to one side and started looking intently at the framed pictures.

The first one she came to was of what she assumed to be baby Jack. She laughed when she realized his hands were balled into fists and in front of his face. Even when he was that young, he was already starting karate. It must be in his genes. She moved to the next one and saw Jack with a small graduation cap on and cake smeared over his face. He seemed to be four in that picture. She guessed it was pre-school graduation. She moved to the next one, when he saw about eight, and saw him standing proudly in between his mother and grandfather with a basketball in his hands and a few sizes too big Lakers jersey over his clothes. She continued moving down the line and stopped at the last one. A face that she had never seen before in her life peered back at her.

"Whoa," she said softly to herself as she ran a finger over the glass-covered photo. The man looked like nearly an older version of Jack himself, except for the eyes. The man had ice blue eyes.

"Yeah," she heard a voice behind her say. "Looks just like me, doesn't he?" Kim whirled around and came face to face with Jack. His eyes still held sadness, but they also held a happy expression, which made Kim happy.

"Nearly a clone," Kim replied as he walked over next to her. "Jack, how come you never told us?" she asked curiously. "I asked Eddie and Milton and they said you never brought it up."

"I-I don't know, Kim. I guess I was just ashamed, maybe embarrassed. My mom always tells me it was no one's fault, he just couldn't handle family life any more, but I still blame myself sometimes for him leaving," Jack responded, his tone solemn.

"Jack, you shouldn't ever be ashamed. If he left this great family, then it's his loss. Not your mother's or yours. How did Truman know?" Kim asked another question as she bit her lip nervously, afraid to make him upset again.

"I know, I just can't help it sometimes. Truman knows everything. His dad is mall security, but his uncle is the mayor. Truman's the kind of guy who uses other's weaknesses. And he's pretty darn good at it," Jack let out a bitter laugh. "Ever since he left, when I was three, I've tried to help my mom in any way that I could. I know my grandfather is doing his best, but he won't be around forever and I need my mom to know I'm always there and I won't leave or turn into something like him."

"Oh, Jack," Kim sighed before reaching out and squeezing his hand reassuringly, two meanings behind her action. "Don't let Truman get to you. I don't mean to pry, but why is there a picture of him here?" Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair before answering.

"My mom wants a small reminder of him because he gave her me."

"Jack, that's so sweet," Kim grinned. "Are…are you maybe afraid of losing us?" Kim decided to ask, just to see what he would say.

"Do I have to answer that?" he joked before mumbling something to himself. "Afraid of losing one of you more than the others."

"Want to go back to the dojo with me and pretend the dummies are Truman?" Kim asked, trying to get a smile from him. She succeeded.

"Sure," he replied, grinning at her.

"Your mom said to make sure you turn everything off and lock the door," Kim reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Does she think I'm seven?" Jack groaned.

"Nope, she thinks you're three," Kim quipped as she turned to follow him. Somewhere amidst her turn, her feet tangled up and she fell forward, onto Jack and sending them both sprawling to the ground. After the second-long shock of the fall washed away, Kim blushed at the position they were in. She was lying on top of Jack, her head on his chest.

"Sorry," she murmured, starting to get up. She gasped when Jack pulled her back down. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly. He didn't answer, but let his instincts take over. A second later, he leaned up and kissed Kim on the lips.

"Sorry," he muttered when they broke apart, smiling like an idiot and not realizing she was, too.

"Jack, I'm glad you have a picture of your dad here," she said thoughtfully.

"Why is that?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Because he gave me you," she whispered before leaning down to kiss him.

"Jack!" a voice yelled. They both jumped apart and looked up sheepishly at Jack's grandfather, hoping he didn't get the wrong idea as they laced their fingers together.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Truman is harder to write than Arthur, so I'm not sure how that part came out, but I liked the rest. Did you? Review.**


	6. Snowed In: Part 1

**Snowed In**

**A/N: Two updates in one day! Please review! So, I thought of this while writing Dead Meat, although I have no clue how. But enjoy! And sorry there isn't a lot of Eddie and Jerry in this one.**

_Roads are closed for the weekend because the snowplows can't get out and more than likely, neither can anyone else. Helicopters will be dropping food boxes for homes that have not yet done their weekend shopping. Stay warm and hopefully the plows will be out by Monday after this blizzard settles down._

Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, Kim, Jack, Jack's mother, and Jack's grandfather were watching the television with rapt attention until it changed to something about plants blooming late this spring. As the weather man disappeared from the screen, Jack's grandfather clicked the television off.

"Well, it looks like you guys are stuck here for the next three days," Jack's grandfather smiled.

"Mom, can they stay in the extra rooms by mine?" Jack asked as he looked at his mom, the only one who didn't seem excited about the lengthy sleepover. "Please?"

"Come on, Marie," Jack's grandfather added as he followed Rudy's example of clasping his hands together and looking up at her innocently.

"We promise we'll be good, Ms. Howard," Rudy said sweetly.

"And I promise I'll have Milton keep them out of trouble," Kim smiled.

"And I promise I'll listen to Kim," Milton assured her.

"Guys, we'll be good!" Eddie and Jerry defended themselves.

"Fine," Ms. Howard finally cracked a smile while the others cheered. "But be good. I'm going to go read." With that, she walked out of the room.

"And I'm going on the computer," Jack's grandfather grinned at the teens and Rudy before leaving as well.

"Well, we're just going to go…" Jerry trailed off as he and Eddie looked expectantly at Jack. Jack sighed before pointing and knowing he was going to regret leaving them alone.

"Media room is down the hall and to the right," he told them.

"Thanks Jack!" they called as they ran off as happy as five year olds on Christmas. Jack chuckled as he turned back to Kim, Rudy, and Milton.

"I know you guys want to do something. What do you want?" Jack asked them, knowing they were refraining from asking because they were polite…kind of polite.

"Well, you see, with all the snow blocking off the car entrance to your huge house, we figured it would be-" Milton launched into his big, long explanation before being cut off.

"Can we go sledding?" Rudy asked excitedly, getting to the point.

"Sleds are in the closet on the left," Jack told them with a grin. He watched them run off before turning to Kim. "And what, might I ask, do you want?"

"W-well," Kim began, her teeth chattering because of the cold.

"Wait, are you cold?" Jack asked, noticing her shivering body. Kim nodded. "I'm sure my mom could find you some clothes to wear tomorrow and Sunday, but until then, here you go," Jack took off his hoodie and held it out to her. Kim accepted it gratefully as she put it on, breathing in her boyfriend's scent of mint, vanilla, cologne, and the ever-present Gatorade. As soon it was on her, she felt warmer.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem. But seriously, what do you want to do?" Jack asked.

"Um, how about we go make some hot cocoa?" Kim suggested, her stomach growling out loud at the thought of food. She blushed beet red as Jack went into a fit of laughter. "Shut up! I'm just hungry!" Kim protested as she punched his arm.

"I'm…I'm sorry. How about…we get some cookies…too?" Jack told her between fits of laughter.

"That sounds good. But seriously, shut up, dude!" Kim yelled before laughing at herself for saying 'dude.' She was spending way too much time with Jerry.

"Fine," Jack finally relented in his laughter, calming down until he was just smiling. "Sorry, Kimmy," he smirked at her nickname before kissing her cheek. Kim smiled as she followed him out of the room before stopping dead.

"Why are there two giant bowling balls in your hallway, Jack?" Kim asked in a loud voice. "And why are they heading right for us?"

"I have no…wait, those aren't bowling balls! I think they're Rudy and Milton…" Jack trailed off as both he and Kim tried to get a better look at the large, sumo-wrestler-shaped figures.

"Hey Jack, do you think we have enough layers on to go outside?" came Milton's voice from one of them.

"Yep, it's them," Jack pointed out.

"Um, I think so. Why are you dressed like that?" Kim asked.

"Milton made me," Rudy growled from inside his jackets and scarves and hats. He reached out and pushed Milton forward, causing the teen to land face down on the floor.

"What was that for, Rudy?" Milton asked angrily.

"What was what…Jack made me do it!" Rudy blamed, pointing a finger at Jack as he and Kim helped Milton up.

"I did not! Come on, Kim," Jack grabbed his girlfriend's hand and led her past the two goofballs in the middle of the hallway.

When they reached the kitchen, Kim got a pot of the cabinet Jack pointed to and waited for him to get the cocoa mix from one of the shelves. She groaned when she saw it, though.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, holding up the packet and wondering what was the matter with it.

"Jack, come on! That's the water kind. So boring and not real cocoa," Kim complained with a smirk.

"Well, what do you consider real cocoa?" Jack asked, setting the packet down and resting his elbows on the counter to look at her. Kim sighed.

"Get out three spoons and wait for me to get everything," Kim commanded before she began raiding the cabinets to look for the ingredients she needed. A few minutes later, she stood next to Jack in front of a countertop cluttered with a glass measuring cup, one plastic and two metal spoons, a jar of Ovaltine, a bag of mini marshmallows, a carton of whole milk, a bag of milk chocolate chips, and a melting bowl.

"So, what do we do with all this?" Jack asked, staring down the items.

"Well, this might just be me, but first you turn the oven on," Kim joked as she turned the front burner up to a heat of five.

"Haha, very funny," Jack replied sarcastically as he handed her the milk. He watched as she measured it in the cup and then poured it into the pot, filling three-quarters of the way up. Then he handed her the plastic spoon and Ovaltine before turning around to open the marshmallows.

As he ripped open the bag and poured them into a shallow bowl, he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around to find Kim holding another plastic spoonful of Ovaltine ready to fling at him.

"Well, now I know why you wanted a plastic spoon," Jack told her. Without warning, the second spoon of the brown powder flew through the air and hit Jack in the middle of his forehead. "Oh, it's on now!" Jack cried as he grabbed another plastic spoon and the flour jar before flinging some at the blond in front of him.

"Jack! Not the hair!" Kim laughed as she threw more Ovaltine at him. The fight ensued for about ten more minutes before Jack realized he had run out of flour. Knowing he was doomed, he held his hands up in surrender as Kim loaded an extra-large heaping of Ovaltine onto her spoon.

"But Jack, you only say that because you ran out," Kim said sweetly as she approached him. Jack gulped as she came closer and closer to him, the spoon still in her hand. "Tell you what? How about we call a truce right after this."

"Right after what?" Jack asked after a few moments without her doing anything. He wished he didn't ask. The entire jar of Ovaltine was poured over his head. The brown powder piled up on top of his brown hair and rained down over his face. "You know what?" Jack smiled innocently at her. "Here," he said. With that, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him before tipping his head and allowing the Ovaltine to fall into her hair.

"Jack! We said truce!" Kim yelled.

"I know. Now we call truce," Jack replied as he turned her around to face him. "Truce." Kim nodded before he leaned down and kissed her, her lips tasting like Ovaltine.

"One question," Jack said as they pulled away. "We don't have any more Ovaltine."

"I measured it out before I threw it at you," Kim smiled as she held up a measuring cup and dumped into the warming milk. She stirred it around before turning back to her boyfriend. "What?" she asked when she noticed his confusion.

"What are these for?" He pointed to the melting bowl, two metal spoons, and milk chocolate chips.

"Hot cocoa is never complete without chocolate spoons to stir it with, honey," Kim said sweetly as she poured the chips into the melting pot and put it in the microwave. "Get some wax paper please." Jack did as he was told before asking her another question.

"Chocolate spoons?"

"Just watch," Kim told him as she pulled the bowl out of the microwave. She stuck one spoon into the melted chocolate goodness and swirled it around, making sure it was covered in a thick layer of chocolate up to the middle of the handle before doing the same with the other and laying them on the wax paper. She took two mugs out of the cabinet Jack told her and set them by the spoons. "Now, we wait."

"Kim, you do realize how impatient I am, right?" Jack asked her as they stared at the pot.

"Jack, I've known you for six months. Yes, I do. But just remember that a watched pot never boils," Kim smirked, knowing he was confused by her last statement. Figures of speech were stupid, she agreed, but it didn't mean they weren't fun to use against him.

She turned towards him and opened her mouth to say something, but it came out in a scream when the room and house became pitch black.

"JACK!" she screamed, jumping to the side and forgetting he was there as he caught her from falling to the side.

"Kim, relax," Jack told her as he rubbed her back soothingly. He laughed and heard her giggle quietly when Jerry and Eddie screamed about the dark and their game being ruined.

"EVERYBODY MEET IN THE KITCHEN!" Jack's grandfather's voice boomed through the house. There was a moment of silence as Jack awaited the inevitable reply.

"WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE!" Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy, and Milton shouted back. Rudy and Milton had come back inside after being human snowmen for a few minutes.

"EDDIE AND JERRY, MAKE A LEFT AND GO STRAIGHT UNTIL YOU RUN INTO ME, MITLON AND RUDY, THE SAME EXCEPT GO RIGHT!" Jack's grandfather called, his voice closer to Jack and Kim now.

"OKAY!" came the unanimous reply.

"Kim, what's the matter? It's just a power outage," Jack asked as he felt Kim shaking in his arms.

"Jack, don't laugh, b-but, I'm scared of the d-dark," Kim said, her voice muffled because her face was buried in his chest.

"Why would I laugh at you? Relax, Kimmy. You're safe. It's just me, the guys, and my mom and grandpa. At least, if the guys make it here in one piece, we're safe," Jack joked, hoping to get a laugh out of her, which he did. He kissed the top of her and smiled, his hand running through her golden hair.

"I-I don't know why I'm scared. I've just always been afraid of the dark and never grew out of it," Kim told him as she picked her head up and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"It's alright to be afraid. Like I told you the day after Arthur tried to destroy the dojo, I'm afraid of clowns. Always have been and always will be. It's a part of life, Kim. But please relax," Jack told her, grinning as she hugged him tightly.

"IS IT JUST ME, OR WAS THIS WALK A LOT SHORTER ON THE WAY HERE?" Rudy's voice called through the house, sounding like he was running a marathon.

"I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT RUDY!" Jerry replied.

"GUYS, TRUST ME! I'M AN EXPLORER SCOUT!" Eddie defended his directions.

"NOT A GOOD ONE! WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR TEN MINUTES!" Milton yelled. Jack's grandfather entered the kitchen with a candle followed by his mother. His grandfather sighed.

"JUST FOLLOW MY VOICE!" he yelled, shaking his head. A few seconds later, the four burst into the room.

"I told you we were close by!" Eddie said triumphantly.

"No you didn't!" Milton, Rudy, and Jerry replied as Jerry smacked Eddie in the head.

"I think one of the circuits just came undone. I'm going to go outside and see if I can find the problem," Jack's grandfather said as he walked toward the backdoor located in the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Rudy said cheerfully as he opened the door and marched out. A moment later he marched right back in, covered in snow and icicles and shivering like a jumping bean. "G-g-good l-l-luck," he said as he shook Jack's grandfather's hand and pushed him towards the door.

"Stay warm," Jack's grandfather said before heading out.

"We were making hot cocoa, but I don't think it's hot enough yet," Kim said as she nodded towards the stove, able to see everyone in the candlelight.

"I told your grandfather we needed new wiring, but no," Ms. Howard told her son with a sigh. "I'm sure it'll be fixed soon. But if you're cold, I'm offering a-" she was cut off.

"Group hug!" Milton said before he, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy and moved into a circle hug with the woman.

"Exactly," she laughed. Kim and Jack stood by the stove, watching the group and their hot cocoa.

"Still cold?" Jack asked Kim, who had started shivering again.

"W-what do you think, Einstein? The temperature's dropping f-fast in here," Kim snapped at him as she rubbed her arms. Jack's hoodie wasn't helping very much now. Jack rolled his eyes before walking closer to her and hugging her close. Kim sighed in contentment, his body heat radiating onto her and warming her up.

"How are y-you not c-c-cold?" she asked, astounded.

"Bobby Wasabi vs. The Demon Penguins was shot in Antarctica. My mom, grandfather, and I were there for three months," Jack replied. "This is nothing."

"Kim, I think I have some of Selena's old clothes from when she stays here. Selena is Jack's cousin. I'll go see if I can find a pair of warm pajamas for you. Keep the candle, I've got a flashlight," Ms. Howard said kindly.

"Thank you, Ms. Howard," Kim replied with a warm smile.

"Guys?" Ms. Howard said to the four males latched onto her. They looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and she sighed. "Fine, everybody to the left." Jack and Kim watched with amused expressions as the group shuffled out of the kitchen, never breaking contact. Jack kind of wished he could watch them go up the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want some iced chocolate?" Jack asked Kim as he motioned to the stove.

"Don't even go there, J-Jack," Kim warned him.

"Fine, jeez," Jack teased. As they stood in each other's arms in the kitchen, the lights suddenly flickered back on and the heat could be felt already. And a huge bang could be heard followed by a chorus of 'ows.'

"Are you boys okay?" came Ms. Howard's concerned voice.

"We're good!" Jerry, Eddie, and Milton replied.

"It was just a flight of stairs," Rudy added before he groaned in pain. "Milton, get your elbow away from my kidney!"

"You warm yet?" Jack asked as he looked down at Kim. She nodded yes before leaning up to kiss him, smiling when she felt him kiss back.

"Finally got it- oops, am I interrupting something?" Jack's grandfather asked as the two quickly broke apart. "Sorry, I'll be going," he pointed to the kitchen entrance and ran out. Just as soon as he left, ms. Howard appeared.

"Here you go, Kim. I think they'll fit," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Kim replied, accepting the pajamas gratefully. "I'll be back," Kim told Jack before following Ms. Howard to the bathroom.

When Kim arrived back in the kitchen five minutes later, she saw Jack, but no cocoa on the stove or chocolate spoons.

"Where's the cocoa and spoons?" Kim asked, smiling nervously.

"Come here," Jack said as he grabbed her hand and led her through the hallway.

"What are you so ex-" Kim cut herself off and smiled when she saw why Jack was so excited. They were in the living room, her favorite place in his whole house. The curtains were open by the floor to ceiling window and while half of it was covered with piled up snow, the blizzard could be seen swirling around due to small lights by the front door. Their cocoa was sitting on the coffee table with a teapot ready to refill them, chocolate spoons ready. There was also a tray of chocolate chip cookies set out. The only light in the room was from the roaring warm fire in the electric fireplace.

"Jack!" Kim cried. "You're so sweet." She smiled at him as he led her over to the comfortable couch. She grabbed a pillow in her arms before cuddling up beside him, his arm draped over her shoulders. She reached for a cookie and after one bite, quickly finished the rest of it. She took her mug and took a swig of the hot, sweet liquid before cradling it in her hands and resting her head on Jack's shoulder. She smiled as he kissed the top of her head before launching into a random conversation.

Kim couldn't wait for the rest of the weekend as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

**A/N: I forgot to mention they were already dating in this one. Anyway, like I said, this is my second update today, so please read last chapter and review that too. Review and tell me what you though!**


	7. Traitor in Our Midst

**Traitor in Our Midst**

**A/N: Coco Gold asked me to make Snowed In a three part story, so I will get to posting Part 2 and 3 eventually, but for now, here's another. Before Wikipedia took it down, I read about(Spoiler Alert for) Episode 10 having Rue join the dojo and then turns out she has a secret (I won't tell you what because then it'd give the whole episode away). But please enjoy.**

"Let's give a warm Bobby Wasabi welcome to Rue Fanning," Rudy said cheerfully as he walked out of his office followed by a blond-haired girl that the others assumed was Rue. Rudy began clapping, and Jerry immediately joined in before the others slowly took the cue.

Kim clapped along with everyone else, but she didn't miss the starstruck look Rue gave Jack as she surveyed the group. Kim decided to ignore it for the time being and get to know the girl.

"Hi Rue, I'm Kim," Kim said as she stuck out her hand, expecting the girl to shake it. A look of disgust crossed Kim's face as Rue brushed her off.

"I don't care, hun," Rue smirked before walking right over to Jack and offering him her hand. "Hi, I'm Rue," she said in a sweet voice, her blue eyes wide.

"Hi, I'm Jack," Jack replied as he shook her hand firmly. "And this is Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Kim," he continued to introduce the others as Rue waved to them cutely. She turned to Kim and pretended to wave, but when Jack turned away, she glared at Kim and gave her 'the number one sign,' something Rudy would kill all of them for if he saw them do it. Kim placed her hands on her hips and glared back just as icily before Rudy clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, now that all our introductions have been made, let's start class," Rudy told them all happily. Happy to have a distraction, Kim started walking to her normal place between Jack and Jerry, but stopped dead when she saw Rue already there, fawning over Jack like some lovesick puppy. Obviously, he was enjoying it. If looks could kill, Rue would've been dead three times by now as Kim watched her run her fingers over Jack's chest with a flirtatious giggle.

"Excuse me, but this is my spot, Rue," Kim said as politely as possible as she tapped Rue on the shoulder. Rue turned around with a smile before it changed to a glare when she was out of Jack's sight. Kim expected Jack to back her up, but was shocked by what he said.

"Kim, it's Rue's first day. Let her stand where she wants to."

"Thank you, Jackie," Rue replied sweetly after glaring at Kim. She turned to him and giggled. Kim growled under her breath. She couldn't believe Jack let Rue call him that. Jack didn't let anyone call him that, not even his mother. "Sorry, Kim. Why don't you go find another spot to stand," Rue told Kim before lowering her voice so only Kim could hear. "Like in a volcano," she added before tossing her hair and turning back to Jack. Kim stomped her foot before Milton called to her.

"Kim, you can stand over here!" he motioned to an empty space between himself and Eddie. Kim sighed before plastering a fake smile on her face and walking over to Milton, forgetting about Rue for the moment as class began.

An hour later, everyone was almost ready to leave the dojo. Kim walked toward the door to wait for Jack, but did a double-take when she saw him and Rue walking towards her, talking animatedly. She waited for them to reach her, but when they did, Rue 'accidentally' bumped into Kim's shoulder, knocking her bag on the floor, its contents scattering.

"Oops, I'm such a klutz. I'm so sorry, hun," Rue faked the apology as she stood over Kim. "Jack, I really have to get going." 

"Oh, let's go then," Jack replied as they started to walk around Kim.

"Jack, where are you going?" Kim asked as she stopped picking up the items on the floor.

"Oh, I promised to walk Rue home, Kim. I'll see you tomorrow," Jack smiled at her before Rue pulled him out of the dojo. Kim started to clench her fists and before she knew it, the pencil in her hands was snapped in two. The two best friends always walked home together, no matter what. Then stupid Rue had to come into the picture. As much as Kim hated her, she knew it was only that fact alone that gave her a creepy vibe from the girl. Something was wrong with her. And Kimberly Anne Crawford was going to get to the bottom of it. She sighed and started shoving things back into her bag again. She let a small smile come onto her face as Milton and Jerry started helping her.

"Thanks guys," she said quietly.

"No problem, Kim. Oh, can I borrow that porcupine book?" Jerry asked, pointing to a book Kim had checked out for her research report.

"It's a groundhog!" Kim cried.

"Don't worry, Kim. He's only trying to be nice because she's new. It'll get better," Milton assured her as the three of them stood up. "See you at school tomorrow." Kim waved to the two boys while she thought. She made up her mind to voice her suspicions to Jack tomorrow. Maybe he would believe her, unlike herself when he had tried to tell her about Ricky Weaver. Needing to vent her frustrations, she dropped her back by the door and purposefully strode into Rudy's office.

"Rudy, I don't get it. Who the heck is that girl? Why is she here? Where is she from?" Kim looked up at Rudy and groaned. "And why are you dressing a lizard in a sweater?"

"If you must know, Lonnie said I could try to get her to poop my rice out again," Rudy responded calmly. "Kim relax. She moved here from Colorado a few days ago and it turned out she took karate while she lived there and wanted to get back into it. So, she came to our dojo."

"Rudy, I'm getting creepy bad vibes from her. She's no good!" Kim cried, exasperated at how calm he was being about this.

"Kim, are you sure there isn't more than meets the eye to the way you feel about her?" Rudy asked, sounding like a shrink.

"Okay, you sound like Dr. Phil with hair," Kim joked, her Southern accent becoming evident as she grew angrier.

"Answer the question, please," Rudy replied.

"No! I just know she's bad news!" Kim told him firmly.

"Kim, are you sure you aren't jealous?" Rudy asked. "Don't hit me!" he pleaded when Kim raised her fist. She slowly lowered it and waited for him to continue. "Kim, it's obvious that you have a crush on Jack. It was obvious since that first tournament." Kim blushed as Rudy continued speaking. "So you have a crush on him."

"I do not!" Kim protested, her cheeks turning redder by the second.

"Kim. Rue came in here today, all flirty and sweet and cute and she's all over Jack. Maybe you feel threatened because you're afraid you're going to lose your best friend to her," Rudy told her as he tried to get the lizards leg through one of the sweater's armholes. "Come on you stupid lizard!"

"Maybe you're right Rudy," Kim admitted. "Please don't tell anyone! I do have a crush on Jack and maybe I am just jealous of her," Kim continued. "Although it doesn't explain why she's so mean," she added in a whisper.

"Come again?" Rudy held a hand to his ear.

"Nothing," Kim said quickly. "But if I have a crush on him, why haven't I asked him out yet?"

"Kim, you're afraid of wrecking your friendship. It's normal to feel that way," Rudy told her. Kim nodded slowly.

"Maybe. Thanks Rudy. But if I still get bad vibes from her, I'm at least going to tell Jack," Kim promised.

"To each his own," Rudy replied.

"Thanks Rudy," Kim said again before a car horn beeped. "That's my ride. See you tomorrow."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow, Kim," Rudy bid her good-bye before she ran out of his office and grabbed her bag.

The next day, Kim felt a little better than yesterday, having pushed her first encounters with Rue to the back of her mind. That is, until lunch time. After making sure her apple was firmly in place on her tray, she grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to her usual table with the guys. As she approached, the happy sparkle in her eyes turned into an icy gleam. Rue Fanning was sitting next to Jack in her seat. That had been Kim's seat for six months now. She was not giving it up to a girl who hadn't even been in Seaford for forty-eight hours. With one last look at the way she was cuddling next to Jack, Kim stormed over to her and pushed her away from the brown-haired boy.

"Excuse me, Rue, but you're in my seat. I was nice enough to give you my spot at the dojo, but I am NOT giving you my lunch seat," Kim told the girl angrily. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie, who had been having a miniature food fight, had stopped and were now watching Kim, Rue, and Jack intently, wanting to know what would happen next.

"But, Kim, I hardly know anybody," Rue protested innocently.

"I know. That's why I'm just asking you to move down so I can have my seat and you can still talk to the guys," Kim replied. She was not going to let Miss Two-Face get the better of her today. Rue glared at him, who just smirked. Rue turned to Jack with puppy dog eyes.

"Jack?" she asked sweetly. Jack sighed.

"Kim-" he began before she cut him off.

"Don't even Jack!" Kim yelled. "She knows Jerry, Milton, and Eddie, too, so what's so hard about moving down a seat?" Kim knew she was causing a scene and frankly, she didn't care.

"What's so hard about you sitting there instead of her?" Jack snapped back after a moment. Kim recoiled at the tone of his voice, frustrated, angry, and betrayed. She turned to Eddie, Milton, and Jerry and mouthed 'Something is wrong with her' before asking.

"You guys believe me, don't you?" Kim asked.

"Kim!" Jack yelled, causing her to turn around.

"What?" she asked, looking him in the eyes, something she could never do without blushing until now.

"Just sit down. It doesn't matter who sits where," he told her, acting like a parent as Rue watched with an evil grin at Kim.

"Just forget it!" Kim shouted before slamming her lunch down on the table, the sauce splashing everywhere, mostly on Rue, and running out of the cafeteria.

"Eeee!" Rue cried as she looked down at her sauce-covered shirt. "Look at this!"

"Kim!" Jack called, ignoring Rue as he stood up.

"Jack, where are you going?" Rue asked as she grabbed his arm.

"To find Kim," Jack responded, shaking his arm loose.

"Why? She's not worth it," Rue asked, disgust in her voice that Jack didn't seem to notice. Without bothering to answer, Jack raced out of the cafeteria after his best friend.

Kim heard Jack calling her name as she walked briskly towards her locker. Once she opened it, she grabbed a handful of pencils and easily broke them in two in one swift movement. Jack's voice was persistently calling her name and she finally had enough.

"What?" she yelled, causing him to come running in the direction of her voice before skidding to a stop in front of her.

"What's up with you?" Jack asked as she slammed her locker.

"Me? What's up with me? Says the boy who ignores his best friend," Kim said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I've been trying to talk to you alone all day and whenever I try to, you let Rue just drag you off," Kim replied, trying to control her anger as she breathed deeply.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you wanted to talk to me alone," Jack told her apologetically, causing the blonde's stony expression to soften. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Jack, please listen to me. Hear me out," Kim began. "There's something not right about that girl. I keep getting creepy, bad vibes from her. She's bad news. I'm begging you to just get out now." Kim paused, waiting for him to respond. When he did, It wasn't what she had expected.

"You're wrong," Jack said simply before elaborating. "You're just mad. You're jealous and mad because before Rue came, you were the only girl in the dojo and the only black belt. You're mad and jealous and you're wrong. You're just saying that to turn me and us against her."

"Jack, I-" Kim began to defend herself.

"Forget it, Kim," Jack replied before walking away back into the cafeteria. Kim sank down against the wall of lockers, defeated. He didn't believe her. Her best friend didn't believe her.

Later that day, Kim arrived at the dojo early, wanting to do some anger management punching and kicking before class. It was the legal way to get her anger out. She dropped her gym bag by Rudy's office, grabbed her workout clothes and entered the girls' locker room. As soon as the door shut, she heard a familiar voice that made her want to punch something. Before she let herself attack the girl, she decided it might be one of the only suitable times for her to eavesdrop. She stayed in the little alcove near the door and listened.

"I think our plan is going pretty well so far," Rue spoke into what Kim assumed to be her cell phone. She paused and waited for the reply.

"Our biggest threats are Jack and Kim. But don't worry, I've pretty much got Jack wrapped around my finger," Rue said and Kim could hear the smirk in her voice. "Kim? No, she's a piece of cake. All I have to do is push her buttons when the others aren't looking. I think Jack is mad at her after our little lunch escapade."

"Yeah. Okay, Phase Two can start the day after tomorrow. Elimination one by one. Bye," Rue spoke and Kim heard her phone snap shut. She decided it would be a good time to come out of hiding.

"I knew you were no good!" she said as she made her appearance, causing Rue to quickly face her.

"And what good did that do for you?" Rue asked with a smirk after she saw who she was dealing with. "Face it, hun. Your so-called best friend doesn't believe you and the others think I'm an angel."

"He does believe me! He's…just in denial," Kim finished weakly.

"Look, hun," Rue began.

"What, is that your catch phrase or something?" Kim asked. Rue just continued glaring at her.

"Let's get one thing straight. My plan is going to work perfectly, you're not going to tell anybody, and they'll keep being mad at you," Rue smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's almost time for class to start." Rue brushed past Kim and out into the dojo, leaving the girl alone. Kim sighed.

"That's what you think," she said to herself before she began getting changed.

"Jack!" Kim called to him while Rue was getting changed in the locker room. This was her chance.

"What?" Jack asked as she approached him.

"Rue is planning on getting rid of us and the dojo. She's a spy for some other dojo. I heard her on her cell phone before class today!" Kim said in one breath. Jack blinked a few times.

"Kim, enough is enough. Stop making up ridiculous excuses to get us to turn our backs on Rue," Jack shook his head disappointedly at her.

"Fine, don't believe me! But just ask her," Kim spat at him before she hiked her bag up her shoulder and walked out of the dojo. Jack sighed as he watched her go. Although he knew it was absurd, her tirade had made him curious. He made a mental note to talk to Rue about it tomorrow. He wished Kim would just accept her. He didn't like fighting with his best friend.

The following day at lunch, Kim had decided to sit with her other friends. She wasn't in the mood for another face-off with Rue just yet. And who knows. Maybe Jack asked Rue about she had told him. She knew it was highly unlikely, but it wasn't impossible.

Meanwhile, Jack's curiosity was eating him alive at the other table.

"Rue," he queried after taking a bite of his apple.

"Yes?" said girl asked sweetly.

"I'm curious about something Kim told me yesterday," Jack began, failing to notice Rue tense up. "She said you're this spy from a different dojo trying to get rid of us," jack managed to get out between laughs. "Funny, I know," he laughed and Rue forced herself to laugh along with him, though a plan to get back at Kim was forming in her head at that very moment.

Kim walked by with her lunch tray and Jack caught her arm.

"I told you that you were wrong. Wrong thinks its ridiculous," Jack told her as he pointed at Rue, who was still laughing.

"Forget it, Jack," Kim spoke quietly before walking away. She felt bad for the poor dummy that got stuck with her today.

Kim arrived early at the dojo again, hoping she would be able to get in a workout before class. She was already changed and ready to go. She pulled a punching dummy out to the middle of the mat and assumed a fighting stance. Before she could throw a kick, however, she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Jealous," Rue stood behind Kim, her arms folded across her chest. "He doesn't believe you. He's too infatuated with me to even notice your feelings."

"Shut up, Rue," Kim snapped at her.

"But I think it's time for me to get even with you," Rue narrowed her eyes before lunging at Kim. Kim managed to duck out of the way in time, but she hadn't been ready for the attack and landed sloppily. She was wasting precious seconds as she struggled to stand up and gather her wits. Rue threw a kick at her, which she easily blocked before trying and elbow-strike, but Rue was ready for it. She grabbed Kim's elbow and threw her across the room, into the hard wall. Before Kim had a chance to get up, Rue was there. She dug her knee into Kim's ribcage, pinning the girl to the ground as she used a variety of punches and other motions.

"Face it, hun. Hm, maybe it is my catch phrase. Anyway, he'll be too busy being my boyfriend to even listen to your stupid, made-up story about how I attacked you," Rue smirked before the cocky smirk was wiped off her face when she was thrown across the room by someone other than Kim.

"I'm sorry, what did you say I'd be busy doing, Rue?" Jack asked with a smirk as Rue stood up to face him.

"Jack!" Rue cried, putting on an innocent act. "She attacked me! She tried to kill me!" Rue clutched onto his arm for dear life until he kicked her away.

"Drop the act," Jack advised her as he pinned her to the ground.

"What is all this commotion?" Rudy yelled as he ran out of his office. "Jack, what the pocket ninjas is going on here?"

"Rudy, take Rue to mall security. She's a traitor," Jack said as he pulled the girl up and threw her a Rudy.

"Got it!" Rudy said before quickly ushering Rue out of the dojo.

"Kim," Jack said softly as he dropped to his knees next to her. "Are you alright?" He looked down at her. There were a few bruises on her face and there was no doubt she would be sore for a few days, but she seemed alright.

"Jack, I'm fine," Kim said, an icy edge in her voice.

"Kim, look. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I should have. I shouldn't have believed some girl I knew for two days over you. I'm sorry," Jack said apologetically.

"Look at it this way Jack," Kim said, a small smile forming on her face. "Now we're even." Jack smiled back. Kim looked up at him as she leaned on his shoulder for support. Maybe it was time for her to do what Rudy said it was time for. Then, Jack had to open his mouth.

"I still can't believe you listened to Ricky Weaver instead of me," Jack smirked, Kim smacked him in the head.

"Jack?" she said sweetly. "Shut up and kiss me." And Jack did just that.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? The next chapter will either be part 2 of Snowed In or a haunted house one. Not sure yet. But please review and tell me what you thought of this one!**


	8. Friendship Anniversary

**Friendship Anniversary**

**A/N: I know I told people Snowed In Part 2 would be next, but this idea just came to me and I had to write it down, seeming as I have writer's block on Snowed In. Anyway, I want to thank all my reviewers. There aren't even ten chapters yet and I have over 50 reviews. You guys rock! And xSaltWaterTaffyx has private messaging disabled, so I'm going to thank her here and say again if she ever needs help, pm me and enable your pm feature! Thanks. Enjoy.**

Kim Crawford let out a yell as she kicked the punching dummy extra hard when it was off balance and watched as it fell to the floor.

"Good job, Kim," Rudy gave her a thumbs-up from across the room where he had been evaluating Milton and Eddie's sparring skills. Kim smiled in return before leaning over to pick the dummy up and stand it upright again. She picked up her water bottle and looked around the room as she took a swig from it. Everything seemed to be in order. Rudy was showing Milton and Eddie some moves and Jerry was taunting the dummy that couldn't fight back, a concept he was having a little trouble grasping. But something was missing. Something with snappy (most of the time) comebacks, brown hair, and brown eyes that made her knees go weak. Kim shook her head at the thought and mentally slapped herself before speaking up.

"Hey, do any of you guys know where Jack is?" she asked her friends, nodding to show that she heard their chorus of negative answers. She sighed, wondering where he could be.

"He told me he had to check on something and would be a little late, but he didn't say what it was," Eddie called to Kim from across the mat.

"Who didn't say what what was?" a voice said as its owner walked through the door.

"Oh, Kim was just wondering where you were, Jack," Jerry pointed out, not catching Kim's silent pleas to zip it. He did, however, catch her glare and wondered what she was so mad about.

"You were wondering where I was?" Jack smirked, a taunting edge to his voice as he stalked over to Kim.

"Well, we didn't hear your usual crummy comebacks and your oh-so-subtle modesty," Kim began sarcastically, immediately putting a wall between her heart and brain as she talked to him. "I was just wondering what we could do that would make it this peaceful all the time." Kim returned his smirk with one of her own.

"Ouch. That hurt Kim," Jack replied as he put a hand on his heart and pretended to wince. Kim rolled her eyes at his overdramatic ways before picking up her water bottle again, desperate to keep herself occupied with something besides him.

"Aw, the poor baby," she teased in a sweet voice before laughing at the expression on his face.

"Anyway," Jack said loudly, changing the subject quickly. "It's been three months since we first became friends."

"That long already? Wow, putting up with you everyday made it seem like thirty years," Kim joked. She looked up, waiting for his response when she realized the serious expression on his face. He thought she was serious. She panicked. "Jack, I was kidding," she added quickly. "I didn't mean it like tha…" she trailed off when she noticed he was trying to keep himself from laughing. "Jerk!" she yelled before punching him on the arm.

"Kim," Jack said, trying to get the conversation back on track. "As I was saying, it's three months today since we became friends. I was just wondering if, um, you would, uh, maybe like to, I don't know, go out for a friendship dinner?" Jack mentally cursed himself for stammering as he forced a smile onto his face.

"Jack," Kim began and he prepared himself for the worst. "That's surprisingly really sweet of you. P-" Kim was cut off.

"Pick us up at seven!" Milton cut in, eager nods from Rudy, Eddie, and Jerry behind him. Jack groaned, already thinking up a way to get out of going with the others.

"Pick me up at seven," Kim finished quietly before picking up her bag and walking out of the dojo, Jack staring after her.

Kim was waiting nervously in her living room. Jack was due to arrive in five minutes. She was grateful that her older sister, Alison, had talked her dad into letting her wear the outfit she wanted. She loved her dad, but he could be…not so cool sometimes. Kim turned and looked in the mirror at herself one more time, surveying her reflection critically.

She was dressed in a sky blue, silky tank top and dark-washed jeans. She was wearing blue wedge sandals on her feet. Alison had helped her pick out jewelry since she couldn't decide. They had decided not to over-accessorize and went with a small silver necklace, Kim's favorite ring, and small silver earrings. Alison had talked her into adding a swipe a light blue eye shadow over each eyelid. As Kim stared at her reflection, she wondered if the lip gloss she was so not wearing looked okay. A knock on the door startled Kim out of her thoughts and she jumped before counting to ten and forcing herself to calm down. This was not a date. It was to celebrate their friendship.

Kim took one more deep breath before opening the door and revealing Jack in all his black glory. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black jeans, and his black high-tops.

"Hey Kim," Jack greeted her as he leaned against the doorjamb and smiled at her.

"Hi," Kim managed to stutter out. _Smooth_ she thought to herself.

"You look nice," Jack added as he pushed himself up straight.

"Thanks, you do too," Kim grinned. "Are you ready to go?"

"You bet," Jack replied, leading her out to the limo he had borrowed from his grandfather.

"So, where are the others?" Kim asked once they were seated across from each other in the limo.

"They are on their way to Laura's," Jack replied, referring to a quaint little restaurant on the west side of town.

"But I thought we were going to the Italian Garden," Kim replied, a little confused.

"Oops," Jack smirked, holding his arms out in a what-are you-going-to-do? gesture.

"Jack!" Kim scolded although she was smiling. She dropped the subject as the two fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive.

Once they had sat down and ordered their meals, conversation started back up again between the two.

"Jack, this was a really nice idea," Kim told him with a grin, resting one of her hands on the edge of the table.

"Thanks," Jack began. "I figured we should do something special since we've known each other this long and not killed one another yet." Kim giggled. Leave it to Jack to crack a joke.

"True. You're not just another picture to burn," Kim smiled, catching on. The two fell quiet as their laughter died down and Kim looked over at Jack, who seemed to be having a mental debate with himself.

"Jack?" Kim asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Jack laughed nervously.

"I don't know, you just seemed a little torn," Kim responded.

"Maybe I'm not okay," Jack said slowly after another minute of silence.

"What? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Kim asked, jumping to a million conclusions at once.

"No, Kim, not like that. I know this is a dinner in honor of our friendship anniversary, but maybe I…maybe I want to be more than friends," Jack said quickly in one breath. When he finished and Kim was silent, he wondered if she had understood him. "Kim," Jack let out a nervous laugh. "Did you hear me?" After another moment, the girl in question slowly nodded.

"Yes, I did, Jack. It's just, this is a lot for me to take in. I mean, it seems like just yesterday we were talking about being friends forever. Well, that was yesterday, but you know what I mean," Kim smiled softly at him, her hand still in the middle of the table.

"But, is that all you want to be? Friends?" Jack asked her, his smile fading a little.

"Jack, I don't know. This is totally cliché, but I don't want our friendship to be ruined," Kim paused and looked over at her best friend, who was silently nodding. "But, Jack? That doesn't mean I'm not willing to try," Kim gave him a small smile.

"Really?" Jack asked hopefully, his smile returning.

"On one condition," Kim pointed out.

"Name it," Jack nodded in agreement.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be friends," Kim told him.

"Deal," Jack replied before placing his hand on top of hers, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. The two were suddenly interrupted by Jack's cell phone playing a Sean Kingston song. He groaned as he picked it up. "Hello?" he asked, setting the volume high enough so they could both hear.

"Jack, where are you guys? Laura's isn't open all night?" came Milton's voice, affirmative comments from the others in the background. Jack looked like a deer caught in headlights as Kim tried and failed to stifle her laughter.

"Um…"

**A/N: I'm not really sure how I felt about this one, but I think there will be one more before Snowed In Part 2. And if I do any without references to Taylor Swift for the next month, I'll be shocked because I'm psyched that I'm going to her concert. Anyway, can anyway guess the song reference in this chapter? And they added a Kickin' it category! But I can't change my categories! Can someone help? Please review.**


	9. Sparks Fly

**Captivated**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me a while to update! I was sidetracked before I went to Taylor Swift's concert, then I had major writer's block and almost became a Twitter addict, but I was saved, haha. But those are just excuses, so here's the next chapter of Fireworks! P.S. We all know that I picture them as fifteen-year-olds when I write, right? Okay, good **

Kim Crawford felt it every time she saw him walk down the hallway with the others. She felt a tornado begin to swell in her heart as he moved closer and closer to her and she felt like the slightest gust of wind would knock her off her feet. She felt about ready to collapse if someone did so much as tapped her on the shoulder. Every time he walked by it happened and today was no different.

She looked up as Grace tapped her locker and followed her friend's pointing finger to the brown-haired and green-eyed boy laughing as he walked with the nerd, the 'player', and Mr. Smooth. She quickly turned back around to check herself over once in the small mirror inside her locker, hearing Grace giggle from behind her. She reached out a hand and slapped Grace's arm, hoping to knock her friend off balance as she turned back around in time to see the boy stop dead in the hallway and hold out his arms to stop the others as well. He shushed them before nodding to the vice principal's office door.

Kim nudged Grace and the two looked on confusedly as Jack Anderson tried to stifle his laughter along with Milton Krupnick, Jerry Rodriguez, and Eddie Jones. As the vice principal's shadow approached the door and his hand reached down to open it, Kim saw the risk. A bucket was perched precariously on top of the door and was teetering, ready to fall at any given moment. Kim wasn't sure what was in the bucket, but she knew it couldn't be good.

Jack wasn't as bad a kid as Jerry was with all his pranks, poser-like antics, and insults, but sometimes Kim didn't know why she was so attracted to him. She was a goody-two shoes, always having straight A's on her report card, baby-sitting her younger brother whenever asked, always coming home before curfew, never doing anything wrong in her life. Jack was sort of the opposite. He was nice, super nice, in fact, but he also had a reckless, wild, risky side to him, one that Kim knew on any other boy would send her running to the hills, but with Jack, she knew that if she ever did try to get away from him and douse the flames in her heart when she saw him, she would always end up right back where she started.

"ANDERSON!" the vice principal shouted as Kim turned to see him covered in some kind of brown goo, bubble gum, and feathers.

**The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm**

**And I'm a house of cards.**

**You're the kind of reckless that should send me running**

**But I kind of know that I won't get far.**

Vice Principal Gibson escorted Jack down the hallway while lecturing him on his behavior once again. Jack was tuned out, however, mocking the vice principal behind his back. As they slowly passed Kim, jack turned to her and gave her a smile.

"See you in English," he whispered, causing Kim's heart to soar. He was close, so close, just so close that she could reach out and grab his hand, yank him toward her, and- Kim knew she shouldn't be feeling as nervous as she always did around him since he was actually one of her best friends and had been for a long while, and as Vice Principal Gibson stopped in the middle of the hallway to lecture some students about gum-chewing, he was standing right next to Kim and Grace (and Milton, Eddie, and Jerry, who were also at their lockers by now). Kim felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she attempted to push her thoughts out of her head, hoping against hope that jack couldn't read minds like that one Bobby Wasabi movie.

**And you stood there in front of me **

**Just close enough to touch,**

**Close enough to hope you couldn't **

**See what I was thinking of**

Kim shut her locker door with a bang as she watched Jack follow Vice Principal Gibson down the hallway. If only he knew what she was thinking, if only he could maybe read minds the one time she wanted him to. He would just drop it all, the prank he was about to pull, the homework he was trying to finish, the plans to hang with the guys after school, the Bo staff he was practicing his new routine with, everything. His soulful, sweet smile would get rid of any problems in the world as her doe eyes met with his green ones, the sight something that would haunt her until the next time they met.

**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain**

'**Cause I see sparks fly**

**Whenever you smile.**

**Get me with those green eyes, baby **

**As the light go down**

**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

'**Cause I see sparks fly**

**Whenever you smile.**

Kim was jolted out of her impossible reverie as Grace grabbed her arm and dragged her off to first period.

There were only two measly minutes of eighth period left, but it could've gone on for hours as much as Kim cared. It was pouring outside, her biology teacher was going over something boring she already knew, and she was zoned out, unwanted memories flooding back into her mind as the voice turned to a small buzz in her ears.

Kim thanked her lucky stars as the bell rang loudly and brought her out of the painful past. She couldn't cry now, not here, not ever. She dreaded walking home in the rain, but she had no choice. Her ride home was sick today and she wasn't staying at the school until eight 'o' clock waiting for her mother to pick her up.

Kim shoved the last of the books she needed into her Swift bag and turned around to find the hallways already deserted. She couldn't even ask somebody for a ride home now. She was stuck walking home in the rain, the thundering, lightning, pouring, menacing rain.

With a deep breath, Kim braced herself and pushed open the school doors, heading out into howling storm outside. The rain hit her face hard, the wind chilling her to the core as the falling water soaked her. She made her way slowly but surely up the sidewalk, beginning the journey home as she blinked away the tears the storm brought back. She refused to let anybody see her cry, even if the person driving by just thought it was the rain on her face.

Kim had made it one block and there were only one and a half more until she reached her house. She took another step forward before her foot flew out from under her due to a patch of black ice covered in rain. Did she forget to mention it was the middle of November? Kim let out a cry as her foot flew, waiting for the hard, painful landing that was going to come no matter what since no other lunatic teenager would be out in this weather waiting to catch her. At least, that's what Kim thought until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her to steady her and felt the sparks fly up and down her arms where the person grabbed her. Only one person did that to her. She turned to find herself face to face with the person she was trying to avoid that day. Her best friend, Jack, stood in front of her. Kim knew she should quickly thank him and leave, knew it was a bad idea to stay here with him for just a moment longer, but her mind, however, seemed to have already forgotten that. Just the feeling of his hands on her arms to hold her upright was enough to make her fly, leaving her to hope he found her to be the same way.

**My mind forgets to remind me**

**You're a bad idea.**

**You touch me once and it's really something**

**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**

"Kim, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Jack asked, concern in his green eyes as Kim tried to keep herself together long enough for a witty comeback.

"I could ask you the same thing." _Smooth, Kim, very smooth._

"I love walking in the rain, especially when its pouring. What's wrong? You seem sad," Jack pointed out innocently, not knowing it was killing Kim on the inside. He was her best friend, but lately, he also seemed like her worst enemy. Kim didn't share deep, past secrets with her enemies. Heck, she didn't share them with her friends. She had refused to allow herself to cry in biology class or ten minutes ago as she walked along the sidewalk, but as Kim looked into Jack's eyes, she knew any will power she had to keep her emotions in check was gone. This was her fantasy moment in the works and although she was pretty sure it wouldn't happen, she found herself wishing her earlier reverie would come true.

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world**

**But with you, I know it's no good.**

**And I could wait patiently**

**But, I really wish you would**

**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain.**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.**

'**Cause I see sparks fly**

**Whenever you smile.**

**Get me with those green eyes, baby**

**As the lights go down,**

**Give me something that'll haunt me **

**when you're not around**

'**Cause I see sparks fly**

**Whenever you smile.**

Kim felt herself blush as a single tear slid down her cheek, Jack's burning gaze never leaving her. Before she even knew what she was doing, Kim felt her arm move up to his hair, his soft, luscious brown hair. Her fingers were running through it before she could even register what she was doing in order to stop it. She knew it was wrong, wrong for her to feel this way or do this at this moment in time, but it just felt so right to her as an explosion of fireworks seemed to randomly go off.

Kim felt Jack's hand move on top of hers and take it off of his hair, causing a couple more tears to come out of her eyes even though she understood.

"I'm-" Kim had started to utter out an apology she wasn't sure could even be heard over the rain hitting the ground, the booming thunder, and loud crackles of lighting, but was interrupted as Jack grabbed her hand and started running, leaving her no choice but to do the same and follow behind him.

She let him lead her to a mystery place. She was more than a little confused when they reached his own house, but she followed him inside and up to the second floor. She was completely baffled, however, when he stopped in front of what looked like a closet door and opened it, revealing an intricately carved staircase which he quickly pulled her up. They emerged onto a covered outdoor deck with beautiful flowers everywhere the eye looked. Kim had had no idea Jack was this passionate and romantic, but she also wasn't sure why she was up here.

"Jack, why did you-" Kim was cut off for the second time, but this time she was glad to be. Jack's warm lips crashed down on hers as lightning lit up the sky from all directions and the sensation warmed Kim's soaked, chilled to the bone body.

As Jack broke the kiss a minute later, no words were needed to tell them how the other felt. They were simply captivated.

**I'll run my fingers through your hair**

**And watch the lights go wild.**

**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me**

**It's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**

**And lead me up the staircase**

**Won't you whisper soft and slow**

**I'm captivated by you, baby**

**Like a fireworks show**

**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain.**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain**

'**Cause I see sparks fly**

**Whenever you smile.**

**Get me with those green eyes, baby**

**As the lights go down**

**Give me something that'll haunt me**

**When you're not around.**

'**Cause I see sparks fly**

**Whenever you smile.**

**And the sparks fly,**

**Oh, baby, smile.**

**And the sparks fly.**

**A/N: So, how was this Kickin' It songfic I swore I'd never write yet? Haha, again I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I hope you guys like this. The song is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift and I suggest you listen to it. Please review!**


	10. OSF: Obsessed Fan Disorder

**OSF: Obsessed Swift Fan**

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I hope you guys forgive me. Oh and be honest and tell me if you guessed who Kim's idol was before I said the name.**

Kim Crawford sighed as she walked into Seaford High School. Her idol was coming to town in five days and she was the one who didn't have tickets, not even nosebleed seats. Her friends and almost everyone else in the school had a ticket to somewhere in the arena, but not her. Although, it kind of helped that no one in the school had PIT tickets. A lot of people had already bought them in the pre-sale and were coming in from out of town. But, Kim's parents had said they couldn't get even a nosebleed seat and didn't really want to go to the concert, even though Kim had said she would go with Grace and Olivia.

Kim walked to her locker, her head down the entire way as she put in her combination without looking up. _13 22 1. _Her idol's favorite number, her favorite number, and the first number in the universal I love you signal. The four and the three were happily sitting in the place where her locker number was, completing her little combination game. She lightly tugged open her locker and looked wistfully at all the posters and articles and interviews and magazine clippings she had of the extremely talented beauty taped to the door and on the walls. Kim looked behind her around at everyone who was talking excitedly about the concert on Saturday and all she wanted to do was tell them to shut up because it was only Monday. However, she refrained because she knew if she had tickets, she would be one of them. She grabbed the special white pen she used for only this task out of her locker and took the cap off, holding it in her teeth. She carefully drew a one and a three on her left hand in bold, white print, capped the pen, and put it back in its place of honor.

Kim started getting her books out of her locker and a plan began shaping in her mind. She was the president of this district's fan club. A frown appeared on her face as she realized the fan club president wasn't going, but quickly got back to her scheme. The singer was arriving in town on Thursday to take a little break in the small town, being as they were the forty-fifth stop on the tour out of 165. She would find the tour bus, meaning she could find the hotel. A smile formed on Kim's face as she planned before she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and her good mood instantly deflated. It was from her mother.

_You can't go looking for the tour bus or hotel either._ Kim snapped her phone closed with a low growl, picked up the rest of her books, and closed her locker with a loud slam, causing the people at the lockers next to her to jump. Kim muttered a quick sorry to them before she stalked down the hallway towards the little place she and her friends met up at between classes.

"Kim!" Grace said excitedly as she fell into step beside her friend. Grace and Olivia had gotten floor seats and were so psyched. Kim loved her friends, she really did, but she wasn't in the mood for another of Grace's rants about how they would be able to see all the fashion choices so up close.

"Grace, can I just have some alone time right now?" Kim asked in as friendly a voice as possible. Grace seemed to be debating whether or not to leave Kim alone, but Olivia had heard Kim's comment and tone and quickly pulled Grace away as Kim gave her a grateful look. The blond sighed again as she sat down near the stairs and waited for the bell to ring. As she wallowed in her sorrows, a noise caused her to look up and she saw her other group of friends rushing towards her and the seats. However, before they could reach her, the bell rang and they abruptly turned and ran the other way. Kim just shook her head and began to trudge to her next class.

Four days later, Friday, Kim was sitting in the same place as the same scene unfolded in front of her for the last time. Everyone was yelling excitedly, pointing to seats, listening to songs, or talking about what they would wear. Everyone except for Kim Crawford. She had tried umpteen million times since Monday to convince her parents to do something in order to get the tickets. Her dad was a CEO for crying out loud. He could obviously get tickets if he really wanted to! Apparently, though, he didn't really want to because the concert was in T-minus twenty-four hours and she would be sitting home alone, wishing she was there.

A second later, Kim spied her friends come charging toward her and a small smile graced her features as they almost took out Marge the Lunch Lady and she threw each of them into the fountain. When they got out and ran the rest of the way to Kim, they were still smiling.

"What's got you guys so-" Kim began to talk before they interrupted her.

"KIM!" they all shouted in her face. She raised her fist, ready to punch one of them, before lowering it slowly. In front of her were her friends from the dojo.

Jerry Martinez was wearing…a swimsuit? She had no clue why Jerry was wearing a swimsuit in the middle of the school day, but she knew better than to question him. Eddie Jones was wearing a hideous Scottish kilt and holding bagpipes. There was another question Kim wasn't going to ask. This was getting weirder by the second. The bell went off as Kim looked at the third boy, but all of them had study hall eighth period, so they could stay right where they were. Milton Krupnick had a giant, polka dot French horn around his neck and was wearing what looked like a purple and lime green Speedo suit. That was something Kim's eyes did not need to see. Jack Anderson actually looked remotely normal aside from the fact that he had a drawn-on mustache and beard. And Rudy was wearing his sensei outfit. All five of her…wait, Rudy?

"Rudy, what are you doing here? And what? Thank you for bursting my eardrum!" Kim cried irritably. The five of them looked down sheepishly before looking up and beginning to talk at once. Kim could understand none of them, so she let out a shrill whistle, snapping them to attention.

"We've got PIT seats to the concert!" the five of them yelled at once before each launching into an explanation.

"I wanted to see the hot chick up close and personal and we heard there was a contest down at the radio station," Jerry began.

"She's so smart and she plays lots of instruments, like me," at that, Milton held up his horn. "So, we decided to enter the worst band contest."

"But they needed five members, so they asked me and I figured why not? Free concert!" Rudy chanted.

"We all got changed and hurried down there as fast we could and started playing one of her songs. But, it sounded like a dying llama," Eddie described the horrid sound.

"And we won! You know, for being the worst band, but we still won!" Jack yelled before a cheer rose up from the others.

Kim blinked twice. It was official. She was going to be the only loser teenager sitting around tomorrow night while everyone else was at the Seaford Center. Even Milton had tickets! However, she didn't want to bring down the mood her guys were in, so she put a fake smile on her face.

"Wow, congratulations guys. I'm so happy for you. You can all…see what you want to see! You're so lucky." Kim decided that was enough gushing and it was now safe to walk away, which is exactly what she did.

She made it all the way to the front of school before he caught up with her. She knew he would come eventually, she just thought she could get home and lock herself away before he did. Jack, her best friend, fell into step beside her and she kept her head, not acknowledging his arrival.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, gently nudging her arm as they walked through the parking lot and onto the sidewalk.

"Jack, I'm happy for you guys, I really am," Kim sighed. "But, she's my idol, you know that. I can't even get nosebleed seats to my idol's concert. I'm the president of her Seaford fan club for crying out loud and I can't even get the lousiest ticket in the place!"

She heard Jack sigh softly next to her before throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Kim, I promise you'll get to go see her live soon, but it just might not be until next time she comes. I'm sorry, Kimmy," Jack said before he started talking about something else to take her mind off of it. Before she knew it, they were back at Kim's house.

Kim sighed at around 6:30 the next evening. The concert was starting in half an hour and she was stuck home alone reading a magazine and wishing she could see the concert scenes in the pages for real. Her parents had gone to a dinner and wouldn't be home until midnight or later. She flopped back on her bed before she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned and dropped her magazine.

"Coming!" she called as she jumped down the steps. She pulled open the door to find Jack standing. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "You should be at the concert."

"Do you really think I'd go to the concert with my best friend who happens to be obsessed with this particular singer?" Jack half-teased. Kim sighed.

"Jack, that's sweet, but I don't want you to miss the concert because of me…" Kim trailed off as Jack lifted his hand and she read what was in it. "OMIGOSH! NO WAY!" In Jack's hand were two PIT seats to the concert of Kim's dreams. She threw her arms around Jack before grabbing one of the tickets and clutching it to her chest.

"Jack, how?" she asked, unable to stop smiling.

"I talked to the radio station and convinced them to get me one more ticket," Jack said like it was no big deal. They stood there for a couple moments, neither saying anything. Jack started to shift awkwardly as Kim stared off dreamily into space. "Kim?"

"Hmm?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Shouldn't you go get ready?" That snapped Kim right out of it and she turned and dashed back up the stairs to get ready.

*AT THE CONCERT TWENTY MINUTES LATER*

"It's about to start!" Kim excitedly clutched Jack's arm as the lights dimmed and fog started to appear around the stage. Kim was right next to the stage and as a shadow of a body began to shimmer from behind the fog, she let out a scream of happiness.

"Drop everything now!" the singer crooned as fireworks shot into the air, lights glared and the music began. Kim snapped a picture with her camera before turning to Jack again.

"Thank you so much," she said, her eyes sparkling. She kissed his cheek before blushing and pulling away.

"What are friends for?" Jack said. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something else, but Kim let out the loudest scream he had ever heard. He turned and saw a flash of gold as the performer's dress shook and looked a few feet to the left to see her blue eyes and blond hair and realized Taylor Swift had just grabbed his best friend's hand and was singing to her. He shrugged before starting to sing along and taking a picture of the two hands together. He would just tell Kim another day. He smiled as Taylor gave Kim a little wave and wink.

"Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile," the entire venue sang along with her.

**A/N: Alright, I had started this months ago, like literally in October, but then I hadn't written anything since. I forgot where I was going with it, but hopefully you guys liked it and I hope to give you a better oneshot soon. Please review**


	11. You Belong With Me

**You Belong With Me**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I wanted to give you guys something before I go on vacation tomorrow and here it is! No chorus till the end, but it's a songfic to You Belong With Me by Taylor and stupid Word erased the first half so I had to redo, so sorry if it's not too good at first! And pretend they are sixteen! Enjoy!**

Kim Crawford sighed and laid back on her bad to think for a moment or two. As her eyes were about to close and rest for a few moments, movement caught the corner of her eye and she turned to look out her bedroom window. Her neighbor and best friend…and her secret crush Jack Anderson was pacing back and forth. But no one, repeat no one knew about Kim's crush on Jack. So, she watched as Jack paced back and forth, his left arm waving around wildly while his right hand pressed the phone to his ear. He was no doubt talking to his girlfriend, Donna Tobin.

Kim sighed again as she turned away when Jack started yelling and she swung her legs onto the floor. Donna Tobin, Seaford's cheer squad captain and captain of the new pep squad Rudy had hired to cheer for the dojo. And the first tournament with Donna and her team of mean girls was coming up in a couple days. Donna's nastiness towards Kim had become even nastier when she started dating Jack about a month or two ago.

Kim walked over to her vanity and took out her contact lenses before putting on her thick glasses. She let her mind wander once more. Today was Tuesday and Homecoming was Friday, while the tournament was on Thursday. And once again, Kim had been being her normal old clumsy self and strained her MCL, a tendon in her knee. She couldn't compete for at least two weeks. She was going to be forced to sit on the sidelines while Donna and her squad cheered for Jack and the others. Just her luck.

Kim looked into the mirror, her geeky glasses peering back at her and Donna's evil smirk reflecting behind. The brunette always sent Kim a death glare whenever Jack wasn't looking and whenever he was out of earshot, never failed to taunt her about her glasses or her studying.

Kim turned away from the mirror and shook her head clear, playing her mantra over in her head about not letting Donna get to her. She looked out the window once more to see Jack still arguing on the phone, trying to explain himself, probably. He and the guys sometimes took usually funny jokes too far for the uptight Donna to appreciate.

Kim turned on her Ipod dock and grabbed her hair brush, turning up the volume of music Donna would most definitely hate. She started singing into the hairbrush, dancing around her room like she always did when she feeling down.

Kim sank down on her bed about fifteen minutes later, taking a rest and then…she remembered she hadn't closed her curtains. Sure enough, there was Jack, off the phone and watching her, a chuckle forming on his lips. Kim blushed a bright red as Jack started to imitate her dancing before she stuck her tongue out at him and quickly drew the curtains.

Glancing at her clock while she sang along quietly to the song that was playing, Kim decided it was late enough to go to bed now, considering she had school in the morning. She walked over to her closet and started to sift through the clothes and shoes to lay out for the next day. As her eyes scanned her wardrobe, she thought _no wonder Jack doesn't like me. Compared to HER my clothes are nothing. _

Kim wasn't really the type of girl to wear to short skirts that showed her butt or the type to wear ten-inch heels and pumps like Donna and her clique did. Grace called them skunkbags, but it still made Kim feel inferior, especially around Jack, when she showed up in sneakers and a T-shirt or a pair of flats and a modest sundress. That was basically what her wardrobe consisted of.

Sighing once more, Kim set out a pair of bell-bottom pants and a turquoise sweater along with a pair of black ballet flats before falling into a restful sleep, dreams of her and…the boy who shall not be named…together.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**_

_**She's upset, she's going off about something that you said**_

_**Because she doesn't get your humor like I do.**_

_**I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night **_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do.**_

_**Well, she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts,**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,**_

_**Thinking about the day when you wake up and find **_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

The next morning, Kim hit her snooze button about a dozen times before shooting upright in bed and realizing she had school and the commitment to walk with Jack. She threw the covers back and raced blindly to the bathroom and back. Her clothes were on in record time and her simple make-up took basically no time at all. She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the table and called good-bye to her mother before racing out the door and stopping in front of Jack's house with just a second to spare.

As if on cue, Jack stepped out onto the porch and strode down the walkway towards her.

"Hey, Kim," Jack said with a grin as he reached her and nudged her gently.

"Morning, Jack," Kim smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear as the two started walking down the street to bus stop bench. Kim and Jack didn't have their licenses yet, so Jack always waited with Kim at the bus stop until Donna arrived to pick him up, always to Kim's dismay, but she figured it irked Donna that he was with her.

"So, those were some pretty swag dance moves last night," Jack smirked as Kim blushed beat red before snapping back.

"Oh, so you're quoting Jerry now?" she asked at his use of the word 'swag.' "I didn't know dumbness could rub off, but I guess it can." Jack froze and Kim just smiled sweetly at him before tossing her straight blond hair over her shoulder and walking ahead of him until she reached the bench to sit down. She heard Jack chuckle behind her and he quickly caught up with her and joined her on the bench.

"I guess I have been spending too much time with Jerry," Jack shuddered before he burst out laughing, causing Kim to do the same. She could never get enough of his laugh or smile, even if Donna was around.

"Finally, a breakthrough!" Kim cried, grabbing his hand and squeezing as if she was giving him the most important new in the world. She accidentally held on longer than she would've liked and she quickly pulled away before breaking away from his gaze and clearing her throat. Jack sense her discomfort, and began to talk again as the sun beamed down on them. But just as he opened his mouth, an old woman walked by and smiled.

"Oh, what a sweet couple!" she crooned and waved her hand at them as she walked away.

"But we're not-I mean, he has-and I don't," Kim began, her words staggering in mortification before a small smile appeared on her face when Jack started laughing again.

"Oh, I love little old ladies," Jack grinned, putting Kim at ease again before he continued. "So, are you going to the Homecoming dance on Friday?" Kim smiled a bit sadly.

"I don't think so, I've got a huge test on Monday and I need all the study time I can get," she replied glumly. And maybe she imagined it, but for a few moments, Jack looked sad too as he opened his mouth again.

"Wish you-" he was suddenly cut off when a bright blue convertible pulled up and Donna looked over at them before silently scoffing at Kim and looking in the rearview mirror to fix her lipstick. Jack shot Kim an apologetic look before he walked around and hopped into the car. When he was seated, Donna pulled him into her and gave him a bone-crushing kiss. She smirked at Kim when she pulled away before driving off.

Kim stood up as the bus finally appeared. And that was exactly why she couldn't go to the dance. Donna. Donna was that reason.

_**Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans,**_

_**Can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,**_

_**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself**_

_**Hey isn't this easy, and you've got a smile that can light up this whole town,**_

_**I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down,**_

_**You say you're fine I know you better than that.**_

_**Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Thinking about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Thursday had come and Kim was unwillingly sitting behind the Wasabi Warriors' bench as they competed. Jack had come up to her before the tournament, offering his sympathies about her not being able to compete…and she had just flipped him over her shoulder and whispered that he'd better win.

Of course, that was the moment Donn and her posse had chosen to walk in and see the position he and Kim were now in. Kim shrank back against Donna's evil look as Jack smirked and went off to warm up.

It was now the last event and if Team Wasabi won, they would have won the whole tournament. Kim stood up with the rest of the fans as Jack took the mat and was about to call his name when Donna began cheering. Kim slumped back down and just clapped along as Jack ran forward, as if in slow motion, performing half of a Wasabi whip, a stunt a bit more possible than the Wasabi Whip itself. The world seemed to move in slow motion for a minute as everyone held their breath. When Jack landed with a thud, there was silence for a few seconds before the dojo erupted into applause and the guys and Rudy ran out to tackle Jack in victory. Kim followed and a moment later, Jack walked away to find Donna…before running into the locker room. Kim looked over and saw Donna in a compromising position with…a Black Dragon of all people. She sighed and glanced in the direction Jack had gone before turning back to the celebration, her mind never stopping.

She had known Jack forever, knew everything about him. She knew what he ate for breakfast, for crying out loud. She knew what music he liked, she knew how to make him laugh and cry, she knew he aspired to be just like his grandfather, she knew that he had an allergic reaction to shell fish and blue cheese. She knew everything. And she also knew he wanted her at that Homecoming dance. And she wasn't going to let Donna Tobin stand in the way of that.

_**Oh, I remember you driving to my house**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry.**_

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams,**_

_**I think you know where you belong, I think you know it's with me.**_

The time had finally come. Jack had left about half an hour with Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and surprisingly no Donna. Could it be true? Kim snapped herself out if it, knowing it wasn't before she checked herself one last time in the mirror. Her hair was delicately and loosely curled and cascaded around her bare shoulder. Her floor length royal blue dress was sparkling and her make-up and earrings high-lighted it perfectly.

Kim had never driven in a ballgown, but there was a time for everything. And she had never broken the law, but no one was home and the police wouldn't mind as long as she didn't cause any trouble.

Fashionably late, as Grace had said, Kim arrived at the dance about forty-five minutes after the start. When she walked into the room, it was like the crowd of people in front of her parted, giving her a direct view of Jack, who had yet to turn around as he talked to the guys. But then Milton turned him around and a smile appeared on his face when he spotted. Kim smiled shyly as he started walking over to her and she took small baby steps towards him.

When Jack was halfway to her, Donna seemed to notice what was happening and she stepped out in front of him, her fingers dancing on his chest and purring sweet words to him, tugging her red dress down a bit as well. Kim totally expected him to stop and kiss her…but Jack pushed right by her before he stopped a few feet away from the blond girl.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along,<strong>_

_**So why can't you see **_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

"You came," Jack said to her in disbelief.

"Of course," Kim replied, finally finding her voice and stopping her staring eyes. Jack smiled at her and pulled out a small note from his pocket and handed it to her. Kim looked up at him, her eyes questioning, but he just gestured to the paper.

Kim unfolded it and gasped before a smile crossed her face. It read 'I love you.'

"I love you, too," Kim told him told him softly as Donna went on a rampage by the buffet table, her cronies trying to calm her. And then Jack kissed her.

_**You belong with me**_

**A/N: So how was it? I really hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
